Just Friends
by Lil'MissKeyz
Summary: Bella goes of to Uni and she meets Edward Cullen. They insantly become friends. When their feelings deepen is that all they will ever be? Contains strong language and lemons! ALL HUMAN AND USUAL PAIRINGS.
1. Arrival

**A/N: Heyya this is my first story so please dont me too mean. i never intended for this story to be uploaded but my friends said i should because it's good. so here it is. Hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight. as much as i wish i did, i do not. im just using them! :P**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Arrival **

It was a great first day of Uni. People were head over heels for my sister! I mean sure Rose is beautiful but it's not like that she hasn't seen it all before! She knows they only have one thing in mind when they look at her! Some dude started walking towards us

"Hey babes the names Mike yours?" gosh he sounded like an idiot

"Rosalie but every one calls me Rose"

"Hey Rose nice dress!" God he was so hitting on her

"Ermm… Thanks??"

"It would look better on my bedroom floor though!" he laughed stupid jerk. Then Rose just kicked him one,

"Don't talk to me like that ever again you dirty perv! Come on Bells" She gracefully stepped over 'Mike', pulling on my hand. Before we entered the building I had one look over my shoulder at Mike, everyone was laughing at him doubled over in pain. Good!

We entered the reception and Rose pulled me towards the desk

"Name please" the lady was really rude

"Swan" Rose stated while the lady typed it into the computer

"Rosalie or Isabella?" She asked

"Both" Rose said as she dragged me into view

"Oh okay, well Miss Swan and Miss Swan the first number in your room number is the floor. You dorm number is 519 so that means you on the fifth floor and room 19," she handed us a pair of keys

"These are your keys the unlock your dorm, if you happen to loose it you can get one cut using one of the other keys or you can come here and ask for a new one. We keep spares but charge £2 extra so if I were you don't loose them or get one cut yourselves. That'll be all. Thank you and good day" she smiled to us as we left

We walked up the 5 flights of stairs, the line for the lift was HUGE, and down the hall to room 19. There was music blaring from inside

"Sounds like sumones throwin a fucking partee!" Rose said whist plugging her fingers in the ears. I got my keys out and unlocked the door, seem as Rose's hands were otherwise engaged.


	2. Roomies

**Chapter 2: Roomies**

I took hold of the door knob, turned it and pushed the door open. We stood in the doorway, looking through into what would now become our home. There was a pixie looking girl, dancing around and singing

"_Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker  
To think that I would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer"

I was first to venture into the unknown land, Rose followed me in. The girl still hadn't noticed us so I politely cleared my throat. The girl turned to face us, whilst pressing the mute button. She walked isn't really the correct phrase she more danced than walked over to us and grabbed me in an iron vice type hug and then Rose. She stepped away from us

"Hiya Roomies I'm Alice, who are you two?" her voice was like bells to my ears

"I'm Rose, this is Bella" she pushed me forward as she said my name and me being me I fell over. Alice offered her hand to help me up.

"Thanks and Hi" Alice took hold of my hand, pulled me towards the sofa and pushed me into the seat.

"By the way we have three other roommates looking at the number rooms, there's six but none of them are here yet. So are you gals gonna get your stuff yet? " she told us

"No we got ours delivered here this morning, Rose brought nearly all her clothes and we couldn't fit them truck!" I laughed and looked at Rose, she was giving me evils

"Well a girl can never have too many clothes" Rose stated, Alice squealed and hugged Rose at the same time

"I can tell we are gonna be great friends!" and she squealed again

"Okay, well I'm gonna go organise my stuff, nice to meet you Alice" and I walked/ran down the hall to find my room. "_Isabella Swan"_ finally I found it! I opened the door and was greeted by my suitcase, note I said suitcase not suitcases, which I ever so gracefully tripped over. I got up, brushed myself off and took a good look at my room. It was a powder blue colour with a plain desk in the left hand corner, with a few shelves above it and in the other corner was a single bed, which was waiting to be made, and the final thing made me laugh, it was a small wardrobe and a dresser. If everyone's room was identical then Rose, and possibly Alice, would have a hard time fitting all her clothes into that tiny thing. I lifted my case onto the bed and opened it. I took out my books, which included my favourites Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice and A Midsummer Nights Dream, and placed them on the few shelves I had. Next I took out my jeans and sweats, deciding those could go in the wardrobe, then my tops and jackets and placed them in the dresser, followed by my underwear. After that I took out my bedspread and pillow case and dressed the bed. Finally I took out my laptop and charger, placed it on the desk and plugged it in, bringing up my email.

'_Dear dad,_

_We just got to our dorm and we've already met one of our roommates, her name is Alice but I'm sure Rose will tell you more about her. They are like best friends already. Rose had a run in with a boy already, his name was Mike, it was quite funny actually. He said something bout her dress and it lookin better on his bedroom floor, she kicked him right in his "area". Everyone was laughing, I sorta felt sorry for this "Mike" but I guess he did deserve it! I miss you already daddy!! Love you lots!! Email you soon! Xxxx' _

I pressed send and closed down the laptop before exiting to the living area.


	3. Meeting Everyone Else

**Chapter 3: Meeting everyone else**

"We were just talking bout you" Rose said looking very happy, I groaned and flopped down beside her.

"C'mon weren't that bad, I was just saying how you're in desperate need of a makeover."

"And that means shopping!" Alice grinned so much it went from one ear to the other! I groaned again, louder to emphasize the point more.

"Please no shopping! I can't stand the torture" Alice frowned

"Shopping is not a torture, it is a guilty pleasure for when a girl is sad or just coz they like it!" and she smiled again

"Anyway I don't need anymore clothes. Have you girls seen your rooms?" I asked

"No why?" Alice said looking slightly confused

"There is a small wardrobe and a dresser! I only just managed to fit all my clothes in there" I smirked

"Please, tell me you brought more than four suitcases, please"

"No I only brought one. Why?"

"Coz I brought four and if you can't fit one then how the heck am I gonna fit all of mine in?" she was stressed and it was amusing. Just then two more roommates walked in, one was male and the other was female.

"Ohhh people!" Alice jumped up excitedly and ran towards them

"I'm Alice, who are you two?" she asked, pulling them into hugs,

"I'm Angela" she smiled. Angela looked like a nice girl; she had her hair pulled back into a pony with a pair of glasses and a camera around her neck. I could tell we could be friends.

"I'm Ben, who are those two?" he said smiling at me

"I'm Rose and this is Bella. Nice to meet you" she stuck out her hand for them to shake.

Angela and Ben left to find their rooms and once again Rose, Alice and I were watching TV.

"I can't wait to hit the shops! I love shopping! If it were a sport I think I would get the gold. Me and my mum go shopping for hours on end sometimes, we always take my brother so he can hold our bags!" and she giggled "He's here actually, maybe I should invite him on our trip" she pondered for a while and then simply stated that yes she would invite her brother along. Angela and Ben reappeared and sat on the sofas with us, when Alice turned the TV off. "Story time!" she shouted and smiled "I'll go first. I'm Alice, I have one brother, his name is Emmett and he goes here too. I'm studying Fashion. Next!" Typical. She looked very trendy though.

"I'm Rosalie but everyone calls me Rose, I have one sister," she gestured to me "And I'm studying Hair and Beauty. Next"

"I'm Isabella but unless call me Bella, I shall not reply! I'm studying English Literature." I didn't say next because it sounded rude

"I'm Angela, I have twin brothers and I'm studying Photography."

"I'm Ben, I have no siblings and I'm studying Journalism" suddenly the door bashed open and a tall figure walked through the door. He had messy bronze hair and was awfully pale but I couldn't talk. He didn't introduce himself he just stalked off to his room.

Rude Dick.

"Who in hells name is that?" Ben asked

"Oh that's Edward Cullen. He went to my secondary school. He doesn't talk to anyone. His has a brother, Jasper; he's totally hot and is exactly the opposite of Edward. His kind and sweet and friendly and I mean I only spoke to him once but that's how he seemed" Alice was smitten and by the end of the sentence she went all dreamy and her mind was clearly on this "Jasper" person. I laughed and she shot me a smile, obviously I was right.


	4. Dinner

_**Chapter 4: Dinner**_

"Right I'm starved! Would you lovely people care to join me? I'll pay!" Alice stated while rising from the sofa, rubbing her stomach

"Sure give me an hour" Rose answered while sprinting for the bathroom. Alice groaned obviously she wasn't willing to wait that long. "How bout you three?"

"Sure let me just go change." Angela walked to her room

"How bout you Ben?"

"Sure" Ben went and got his jacket and shoes on.

"Bells, you coming too?" She asked with a flutter of her eyelids

I groaned, she laughed then I answered with "Of Course Ali" sarcastically. She jumped up and down clapping, she stopped and then became deadly serious, "Good, now got get Cullen and ask him to bring his brother too!"

"But…"

"No Buts! Go!" and she pushed me down the hall. Cullen, Cullen where the hell was his room! I turned to left and surely enough I came face to face with "_Edward Cullen"_. I breathed. Cullen, I mean Edward couldn't be as bad as Ali had said. I knocked on his door and waited. He came to the door in just his boxers. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect body, each perfectly formed ab. He cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

"Ermm… Alice is takin' us for dinner…Errmm do you wanna come with?"

"No" was all he said and he closed the door while laughing

"Dickhead!" I whispered and made my way up to the main area,

"Is he comein' Bells?"

"Nope"

"Is that all he said?"

"Yep"

"Oh… Okay then lets go!" She linked arms with me, I linked arms with Rose, Rose linked arms with Angela, Angela _didn't _link arms with Ben and we all walked out the door. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the loner that had become Edward Cullen. He was extremely rude and arrogant but he was a person none the less and I couldn't help but feel for him. He had to spend about the next three hours by himself in an empty flat.


	5. Un luogo di alimentare A Place of Food

_**This Chapter isn't really important it just shows Bella, Alice, Rose, Angela and Ben growing as friends and it also sets things up for the next chapter (Last Paragraph)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: **__**Un luogo di alimentare (A Place of Food)**_

Alice took us to an Italian restaurant just outside campus called Un luogo di alimentare, which is Italian for A Place of Food or so Ali told us. We got a table for 5 in the back and sat down to order.

"What you lot havin'? Don't be afraid if the thing that catches your eye happens to be the most expensive thing on the menu. Remember I'm buyin'!" Alice seemed to be enjoying spoiling us.

"I think I might just have pizza but I can't have a full one does somebody wanna share one?" Ben asked

"Sure ill share with you" Angela answered "I was gonna have pizza too anyway"

"I'm having the chicken salad" Rose announced

"I'm gonna have the Mushroom Ravioli, it's my favourite!" I exclaimed to my new friends although other people heard too.

"Waiter!" Alice called and a man walked over to our table with his notepad at the ready "Can with have one large cheesy pizza, one chicken salad and one Mushroom Ravioli and I think I will have the Spaghetti Bolognese please."

"Would you like any drinks miss?" He asked Alice

"5 Cokes please" she ordered for us. "Is that alright?" we all gave simultaneous nods.

The waiter brought over our food about 15 minutes later. I watched as Angela and Ben got closer and Alice and Rose swapped fashion tips. It made me feel left out and I couldn't deal with it anymore. I announced my departure and walked out the restaurant, back to our dorm. When I got back I looked at the time 20:05! I decided I'd take a shower and head to bed, I mean an early night can't be anything but good. I walked into my room, grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom, turned on the radio and jumped in.


	6. Embarrassment

_**Chapter 6: Embarrassment **_

"_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
an we tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me"

I sang my heart out to the radio. I rubbed the shampoo into my hair, umm strawberry!

_Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone_

I washed out the shampoo and put in the conditioner. Brushing my hair through with a comb while in was it to make it extra soft. I let the cool water run all over my body, refreshing me and waking me up. Thinking about everything, my Mum, my Dad, my Sister and home, thinking about school and lessons that started on Monday. I stepped out the shower and grabbed the towel. I dried myself and looked around. "Shit!" I almost screamed. Where the fuck is my pyjamas? I remembered _'I walked into my room, grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom'. _"Shit, I forgot my fuckin' pyjamas!" I hadn't heard the door go so I guessed no one was home. I wrapped my towel around me and opened the door, I turned around to make sure I hadn't left anything behind and carried walking forward when I hit something. Something really hard, I screamed and dropped my towel, "Shit! Cullen close your eyes!" Great I was going to die of embarrassment! I looked at him and sure enough his eyes were already closed tight. "Move please," I said as I pushed past him and went to my room; I closed the door behind me, grabbed my tank top and old sweats. Slipping them on I felt like a total idiot, I wondered if he actually saw anything. I prayed he didn't and I really wanted to know if he did but I for one was not going to ask him.


	7. Facing Him

_**A/N: This Chaper is kinda long but it has Edward and Bella moments! =P Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own twilight in my dreams! But reality is so much harsher! I do not own twilight!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Facing Him**_

I opened the door and listened attentively. The TV was on so _he_ was in the living room. I decided I was going to act like nothing had happened. I walked out and closed my door loudly so he would know I was coming out. I walked past the sofas to the kitchen, I walked in front of the fridge but it was wet and I slipped. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the floor that would never come. I heard him laugh and opened my eyes to find that he indeed had saved me. "Let go of me!" I screamed and go to my feet

"What no thank you? I think I just saved you from three hours in A&E" he laughed and I "ummed". He went and sat back down at the sofas still chuckling to himself, "Knob" I whispered

"I heard that!" he yelled over to me and I found my self blushing. I was feeling pretty peckish, I hadn't finished the ravioli at the restaurant, so I went to the cupboard to get something. Ohh Frosties*, I thought. I grabbed the box of Frosties and sat at the breakfast counter. I don't like soggy Frosties so I was eating them straight from the box and they tasted so good. _He_ cleared his throat and I looked up. My eyes meet sparkling green emeralds and I couldn't help but get lost in them. "Bella?" he called my name but I couldn't talk, I just stared into his eyes. "Bella?" he repeated himself. "Oh yeah what?" I asked 'acting' like I was fine.

"Do you mind not eating all the Frosties?" he laughed

"They aren't yours! I can eat as many as I like!" shoving a handful in my mouth, just to see what he'd do,

"Actually they are" he said shyly

"Are what?" I asked confused

"Mine" he confessed

"No they aren't. They don't have your name on them" I stated as he flipped the box and sure enough there was an inscription on it, I squinted _"Edward Cullen's! Hands off!" _oh they were his. I handed the box back to him and blushed "Sorry I didn't realise"

"S'okay and besides I said don't eat all of them, you didn't so your fine" he smiled. It was the most dazzling smile I had ever seen. I laughed, he'd let me off the hook, I'm sure If anyone else had eaten them he would have moaned. Ali had said he was so unsociable and mean but this wasn't the Edward Cullen that was standing a few feet away. This Edward was funny and kind and more importantly he did in fact save me. Then I remembered that dreadful incident. Maybe he wasn't having a go at me because he had seen me naked. Maybe he was being nice hoping to get more. No. Edward Cullen did not see me naked. Edward Cullen had no interest in perusing that matter any further. I looked up and my eyes once again meet those beautiful emeralds. I looked carefully at what his was doing. He put his hand in the box of Frosties, brought it up to his mouth. Okay so no biggie; he was just eating his Frosties. Then he brought his hand away from his mouth and threw the Frosties at me. I flinched as they hit my bare arms and chest. They were sharp and I had a feeling that I would have a few scratches I wouldn't like to explain.

"Hey don't waste the Frosties! Hell-ooh people over here would rather eat those!" I shouted and then laughed.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist" and he smiled. How someone can be mad at him once he smiled, I didn't know but however I knew I couldn't. He reached his hand over to my hair and pulled out a single Frostie and through it at me, it hit my nose and I laughed. I seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

"So…. Bout earlier? You didn't see anything did you?" I asked bravely, hoping he hadn't.

"Nope. I shut my eyes even before you said to. I didn't hear you come home. I had no idea you were in there. So don't fucking be thinking I was trying to see you naked. Even if I did I would probably would have done better than that." He smiled, again.

"Okay good. I think." I did a little confused face and he laughed

"That's cute" and he winked at me. Or at least that's what I think he did. But why would he wink at me.

"Anyway it's partly my fault," he gave me the eyebrow "Okay it's mostly my fault. I left my clothes in my room and I forgot you were here. Don't take that offensively but you were really quiet and I thought I was safe to walk to my room but obviously I was wrong" I sighed and then he sighed, almost rhythmically.

"Wanna know a secret?" he asked

"Sure. I mean I'm no good at keeping them but I can try and if you trust me then yeah you should tell me otherwise don't because I'm not sure if I can keep it to myself. But yeah go on" I laughed

"I was sleeping," and he grinned

"At eight o'clock! Gosh that's early."

"I know but I didn't have anything else to do and early nights are never bad!" and he laughed. It sounded like it was echoing throughout the whole dorm.

"So basically you're just lazy." I stated. He grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. I meant to slap him but I accidentally knocked over the Frosties.

"Bella! Look what you did! Those poor Frosties all damaged and hurt because no one is going to eat them now. What if they go all depressed thinking no one wants them anymore." I laughed and picked up a handful, blew them a kiss and said sorry. I know it was stupid but it sent Edward into a fit of hysterics. He was rolling around on the floor laughing so I grabbed the edge of his PJ bottoms and shoved the Frosties down. He started screaming and dancing around trying to get them out, this sent me into a laughing fit too. He took of his trousers to get them out and shook them all over my head. "Thanks Edward! You're so kind! That just what I wanted! Frosties in my newly washed hair! It's like Christmas and my birthday came all at once that's how grateful I am!" I sarcastically stated. Just then the door opened and in walked the others. I blushed as I realised that Edward was in his boxers and I was lying on the floor surrounded by Frosties.

"Whoa dude! Looks like you had fun tonight!" Ben, who was at the front, said to Edward. Before anyone could stop him, Edward brought back his fist and pounded it into Bens face and stormed off, I got to admit he looked kind of hot. Angela rushed over to his to see if he was alright. He didn't look too hurt but he had a slight nose bleed, so I grabbed him a towel from the bathroom. Going past Edward's room I heard loud music blasting out. Must be calming down. And I walked back to Ben, they all looked at me.

"Ben are you okay? Did Cullen hurt you?" Angela sweetly asked. She didn't mean it hurtfully or at least I hope she didn't but calling Edward "Cullen" really upset me. She wouldn't like it if someone called her "Webber".

"Yeah, I'm fine babes." OMGOSH I must have missed something because he called her "babes" or was it me. "Cullen never hurt me"

"Good, I'm glad but guys his name is Edward not "Cullen". Although that is his last name it is not his first so don't call him it" I couldn't help it. "I know Edward has done wrong by punching Ben but in fairness he was being a dick! If he hadn't commented on our night in the first place then Edward wouldn't have had any reason to hit him."

"Bella is right guys, Ben did start it" Ali was sticking up for me, she was a good friend.

"I'm sorry honey but it's true. You didn't deserved to be punched but you shouldn't have said what you did" Angela said then pecked him on his cheek as if to apologize. At least she wasn't mad.

* * *

_*** For anyone who doesnt know what Frosties are its a cereal! They r like cornflakes but covered in sugar!! =D**_


	8. The Morning After The Night Before

_**A/N: Heyya! Thanx to all of the people who reviewed! I luvs u all!! At least I knw people r reading! Plz R&R!!! =P**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters! Not matter how much I wish I did! =(**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Morning after the Night Before**_

I woke as the sun blazed down on my skin. I laughed, thinking back to last night and the Frosties. I looked over at the clock, it was 10:30 so I got out of bed and over to my wardrobe. I took out a blue jumper, a pair of jeans and slipped them on. I brushed my hair; it looked acceptable so I left it down. I walked out my room and down the hall, Edward was at the counter, Ali and Rose were on the sofas watching the Hollyoaks* omnibus. I walked over to the counter where Edward was sitting. "Hi. I see you aren't eating Frosties" I laughed hoping he got the joke but he remained silent.

"What are you up to today? Lectures start tomorrow so it's like the last day of freedom" I asked but still he remained quiet. What had I done to upset him? Maybe it was because he was pissed he didn't have any Frosties this morning but then I thought it weren't that it seemed serious. "Edward, what have I done?" I leaned down next to him but he didn't even look at me and when I had finished the sentence he was gone already. He'd left his bowl and was gone to his room, a few moments later loud music came blasting out, it sounded like Linkin Park but I couldn't be sure. Calming Down. But why?

I went to sit down by Rose, she opened her arms and I lay in them while watching the TV. I didn't notice I was crying till I Ali asked.

"Edward is blanking me and I haven't done anything wrong. Or at least I don't think I have. I thought it was to do with the fact he had no Frosties for breakfast but it seemed seriously." I wiped my tears

"Maybe he just pissed that you made him hit someone on his first day here?" What did Rose mean I hadn't forced him?

"Yeah I s'pose. That wouldn't go down well." Alice said but I was still confused

"What? I never forced him or anything."

"Oh we know that, Bells we were there. We didn't mean literally made him, we meant that he hit Ben because he was outraged by what Ben had said bout you. I mean Edward has never spoken to anyone before ever. I spent most of my classes with him and he never spoke. I was his partner once and he never spoke for the whole week. At lunch he used to sit by himself or with Jasper but then he didn't talk either. You're the first person I've seen he speak to and then to have a boy say that bout you. I think it would make me want to punch him too." Alice made a lot of sense. I pondered weather it had happened to her.

"Maybe I should go apologize to him." I stood up and made my way down the corridor.

* * *

_**A/N: * For anyone who dont know Hollyoaks, it's a british soap!!! And i Luvs it!!! =P**_


	9. The Apology

_**A/N: Heyya last chap really short so tonight u get two!! =D**_

_**This is kinda sad! Don't hate on me!! =( It gets better!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight!!!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The Apology **_

I knocked on his door and waited. Linkin Park still blasted from inside so I knocked again, louder, incase he hadn't heard me the first time. I waited for 5 minutes when I realised maybe he was never going to answer the door. So I knocked once more to check. No answer. I grabbed the knob, turned it and pushed open the door. There he stood. Naked. "Jeez Bella! Knock much?" and he threw a towel over my head so I couldn't see.

"Ermm I did actually five times but you never answered and I thought you were pissed off at me and was never gonna answer the door so I decided I'd just come in then who'd have to talk to me" I blurted out, glad I was under the towel so he couldn't see me blush. "Oh. Okay sorry. I didn't realise you were knocking. Couldn't hear." I smiled obviously he couldn't see but still

"So your not mad at me then?"

"Oh yeah. I would have thought of some peaty excuse to close the door on you sooner or later!" I thought he was serious, my heart stopped, but then he laughed and my heart restarted.

"So not funny Edward! You scared me there. So are really pissed off at me? And if so why?" I asked, still under the towel

"Well Bella, I managed not to talk to anyone for 6 years then I meet someone I think is worth talking to and then that person… how do I put this nicely… Ermm KILLED MY FROSTIES! And then that person makes me laugh so much and then some asshole says something very disrespectful and I end up punching him in his face. Not my idea of a great first day!" and in that moment he had confessed all. What Ali had said was true, not that I ever doubted her but to hear it from Edward made it all the more believable.

"I'm sorry Edward. I already said sorry to the Frosties and we all know how that turned out!" I laughed

"Bella, I'm sorry too. I was a jerk this morning I just thought that if I went back to the old me, I could get through the next few years here. But you sounded really hurt and I couldn't help it, I was gonna crack so I stormed off in my ever so 'manly' fashion."

"In all truthfulness I think you look quite sexy when you storm off" I blushed again. Thank you god for this towel. He laughed. I heard footsteps and suddenly the towel was removed and Edward stood before me in his boxers. He walked closer to me, bent his head down a little and moved towards me. Was Edward Cullen going to kiss me?

* * *

_**A/N: If you liked the cliffy say 'I'!!!**_

"_**I" Thts what I say!!! =D**_


	10. So Not Fair!

_**A/N: Here it is! Thats for all the reviews! Anyone who reviewed just knw i luvs yah!!! =D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: So not Fair!**_

His lips were inches from mine and suddenly I felt his hands on my stomach and they pushed. I was outside the door and he slammed it in my face, laughing.

"EDWARD CULLEN THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!" I screamed through the door. I stormed towards the sofa and flopped down beside Ali

"What's up Chick?"

"Edward just tried to kiss me!" I told her

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Seriously?" she was giving me the eyebrow

"Yes!"

"What happened? Didn't you want to kiss him?"

"Yes but he pushed me out his door and slammed it in my face laughing! How evil is that? It's like dangling a feast in front of a hungry child and then snatching it away!" I sobbed

"I'm guessing your the hungry child and Edward is the feast. Well maybe he was just joking."

"Exactly but I wanted to kiss him and he could tell I wanted to but then he just pushed me and it kind of hurt!"

"Heyya gals wats up?" Rose asked as she entered the room

"Awww. Eddie hurt Bells!! Maybe you should slap him or something?" she pouted

"What? How? Why? Where? Did I miss something?" Rose was confused and that didn't happen often.

"Bells went to apologize and it ended with his trying to kiss her then something about pushing her out the door, slamming it then laughing. I don't know she didn't say much other than that"

"WHAT? HE TRIED TO KISS YOU?!" Rose didn't look too happy

"It wasn't like that let me explain. I went to apologize, I knocked on his door for about 5 minutes and he never answered so I thought that if I was ever going to get a response I would just walk in. So that's what I did, I walked right in. Only he was naked and he through a towel over my head so I couldn't see him. But under the towel I lost all sense of embarrassment and I sort of told him he looked sexy when he storms off. Then he pulled the towel of my head and before you ask yes he was dressed, well sort of. He was in his boxers and that's not important so why did I tell you? Anyway and he moved his head down to kiss me and I moved my head up to kiss him. I felt his hand come up on my stomach," Rose's jaw clenched "And he pushed me out the door, slammed it in my face laughing at me!" and a whole new set of tears came streaming down my face. I didn't even know why I was crying? Oh yeah I did. This was my first attempt to kiss a boy and I ended up getting laughed at! Rose was laughing at me too!

"What are you laughing at Rose?" I asked

"Nothing. Just your crying over Cullen sorry I mean Edward and you've known him one day. Only knows what he would do to you in two or three years!" and she laughed again. She had a point. I'd known him only twenty-four hours and he had made me cry and I had to spend the next 730 days with him, which was a lot of days that he could make me cry. I decided at that point I wouldn't talk to Edward Cullen again. I didn't want to ruin my upcoming life because of the tears he may or may not cause.


	11. Ignoring Edward Cullen

_**A/N: Thanks 4 all the reviews!! Luv u all that reviewed!!!! Plz dont hate me!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it characters!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 11: Ignoring Edward Cullen

I lay across Rose's lap and she played with my hair. I had filled her in on my plan not to talk to Edward again, even though I wanted to do much more than talk to him. She told me it was juvenile and I would come to regret it. We sat and watched Friends, our guilty pleasure for when one of us if down, while eating chocolate covered popcorn and sipping on 7-up. We just got to the one when Rachel was giving birth when Edward walked in. I allowed myself one look at him, who was I kidding I couldn't stay away from Edward Cullen. I got up off of Rose's lap and made my way over to him, he looked up and he eyes locked on mine,

"Hey Babes! You alright?" he called me babes but he had hurt me!

"No Edward I'm far from alright as it goes. You really hurt my feelings earlier and I only came over here to ask you not to talk to me again." He sighed

"Okay sure. Later Bells" and then he was gone through the door and down the corridor. Maybe he didn't believe me or what I said, it sure sounded like that or he really didn't care about me at all.

I walked back over to Rose and got back on her lap as tears began to leek from my eyes again.

"Hey Bells. What's up baby?" she sounded so caring and I was glad I had her to help me.

"He didn't even care. All he said was and I quote "Okay sure. Later Bells" and then he just left"

"Oh Bells. You really liked him didn't you?"

"Liked as in past tense right? I didn't even know him that well. Just last night we had so much fun and after that I couldn't help but like him a bit. And I thought he liked me too but obviously I was wrong"

I had only just finished my sentence when a hot looking dude, with messy blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen, walked through the door,

"Can someone please explain to me why my brother just smashed a hole in my door?" the dude shouted. Alice came out of her room.

"Hey! What's going on I thought I told you I was taking a nap what's with all the noise?" she sounded pissed. Me and Rose indicated with our eyes to the dude. And she looked then a huge smile just came on her face. Full on ear to ear grin

"Oh. Hey Jasper what's up?" still grinning. Oh Edwards brother.

"Heyya Alice. Well I'll tell you what's up. My brother just walked into my dorm, walked to my door, banged really loud, woke me out of bed so I had to get some clothes on but before I could even answer the door he fucking goes a puts a whole straight through it. He's refusing to tell me what happened so I thought I'd come ask. I didn't realise he was sharing a dorm with you." And he smiled

"Oh yeah he does. I don't really know cause like I was in bed but I bet it had something to do with Bella." And with that she pointed at me

"Okay thanks Ali" and he grinned at the small, still grinning, girl who had just ratted me out. I mentally thanked Alice. Alice turned on her heels and headed back to her room looking too please with herself.

"So Bella. What the fuck did you do to my brother?" he smiled so he wasn't trying to be rude or horrible so I thought I'd play nice

"Well you see me and Edward only met each other last night but it was really fun and then he punched Ben coz he made an inappropriate comment and stormed off and then this morning I tried talking to him but he blanked me and stormed off again so I thought Id done something wrong and so I went to apologize but he had he music on really loud and he couldn't hear when I knocked so I just walked in but the he was naked and he threw a towel over my head so I couldn't see anything but then under the towel I lost all my self-conciseness and told him I thought he looked sexy when he storms off which then he tried to kiss me and I tried to kiss him but then he had a evil thought and pushed me out his door and slammed it on my face laughing and that really hurt my feelings so I told Rose and she said that after one day he had already made me cry what was it going to be like in two or three years and I thought and that was a lot of days he could make me cry and I didn't want to waste my life crying so I decided that I didn't want to talk to him anymore and I told him that but he seemed fine after I told him he said and I quote "Okay sure. Later Bells" and then he left which I then assumed he went to your dorm" and for the first time in about 3 minutes I breathed.

"Oh okay. That's some story. Sorry to bother you Bella. My brothers just being a dick again I suppose. Later guys i gotta go tell the head bout my door. i swear if i have to pay, im gonna kick my brothers ass! Oh and tell Alice I said bye will ya?" he grinned and left.

Alice came dancing in looking overly pleased with herself again,

"Omgosh he knows my name. Did you hear when he called me Ali? And he even asked you to say bye to me. I don't what that means but I'm really happy right now" and she squealed "Oh by the way Bells hope I didn't get you into any trouble. Just when I look into his beautiful blue eyes I lose every bit of control and information just spills out sometimes" and she grinned. I had a feeling that maybe everything was going to be okay. Would I be right though?


	12. Never Again

_**A/N: Short not very important chapter just clears up a few things. Enjoy!!! **__**=]**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 12: Never Again

_Flash Back_

_Edward walked into the dorm, he looked so sad. I wanted to run and hug him, tell him I was sorry and I lied but I couldn't because that wasn't true. I couldn't help myself,_

"_Edward, I m so sorry. I didn't mean it. I want you to talk to me. I want to be your friend. Please say something"_

"_Fuck off Bella." Those words broke my heart_

"_But Edward…" _

"_No Bella. This morning I hurt your feelings and now you've hurt mine. The only difference is that I'm much better at containing myself than you are. So this time Bella, I'm asking you to never speak to me again. Never again will you call my name. Never again will you ask me something. Never again will you even say "Hi" to me. I don't want to hear your voice!" and with that he was gone. He stormed off, only this time I couldn't help but feel that this time it was for good._

_Present_

It had been three hundred and sixty four days, three hours and thirty one minutes since I had last spoke to Edward Cullen. This day last year held a memory I would never forget. This day last year was the first and last day I spoke to Edward Cullen. I couldn't help but wonder if Edward had realised it too.

I opened the cupboard and laughed, I grabbed the Frosties labelled Bella's making sure I didn't pick up Edwards. I sat at the breakfast bar and started eating my cereal whilst flipping through the newspaper when Edward entered the room. It was weird seeing Edward at home, he was never home anymore. I think it was so he could easily avoid me. I looked at Edward and I mean really looked, His arms had doubled in size, he abs were even more perfectly formed and he'd grown about a foot since I last properly looked at him. Probably sent most of his time in the gym now. I couldn't help but imagine a topless, sweaty Edward Cullen, it was hot I'll say that much. I mentally slapped myself. No Bella not this again, I thought. He sat on the other side of the breakfast bar, not even looking at me, and started eating his cereal. I was looking at him when he looked up at me and our eyes met. I forgot how to eat and started to choke. Edward was about to say something I could tell but then stupid pixie girl had to come didn't she. I mean I love Ali and all, she was like my second sister and a part from the constant torture, she called it shopping, I loved spending time with her but at that point in time I wish I could of strangled her.

"What's up Bells? Did you steal Cullen's Frosties again?" She looked and Edward and then at me, "Oh sorry was I interrupting something?" and she grinned

"No Alice. Me and Edward were just having breakfast." I emphasized on Edward to show that was his name, I had reminded her it over and over again but she still called him Cullen.

I looked at Alice; she was already dressed in a red halter top and a black skirt.

"Hey Ali where you going?" I asked her

"Oh I'm going to meet the nicer, more sociable Cullen" and she shot evils at Edward, who in turn just huffed.

"Oh your going to see Jazz?" I had become great friends with Jasper after he and Alice got together. It happened the day after Edward and I stopped talking so I knew that their anniversary was coming up.

"Yeah, we're deciding what to do for our anniversary. I suggested going to New York but Jazz said no, that we were going somewhere with no shops. Said he couldn't take that torture." I awwwed at that but she gave me a dirty look

"So not funny Bells. But on the plus side I get time with Jazz. Alone." And she winked at me. Why did she wink at me? And then it finally hit me.

"Ewww Ali please I don't need to hear about your sex life!" and she laughed, I swear I even saw Edward laugh a little too. Then right on cue my Sister ran into the living room, in her underwear, followed by a very sweaty looking Emmett in boxers. Only knows what they had been doing. He slapped her ass and chased her back to her room, it had became more their room than hers every day. They had become a couple a few months ago and had been inseparable since, he either slept here or she slept other his. Even Angela and Ben got together, they hit it off straight from the start. Me and Edward were the only single ones left in our dorm and that didn't seem to be changing anytime soon for me or for him.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N: This is mega important I need everyone who reads this to review and say whether they prefer Jacob or Charlie? Its really important so think hard.**_


	13. Biology

_**A/N: Things are starting to get steamy!!! Well for Bella at least!!! Enjoy**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Luvs anyone who reviewed!! Thanks for all the votes regarding Charlie and Jacob! There wernt alot! But Charlie won, so its gonna invole Jacob. And it wont be what you think of first i'm just about positive of that! I'll be happy to hear your ideas about what it might be!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 13: Biology

Biology had just finished, Charlie said that I could be a doctor if my writing didn't work out so to please him I took it. I grabbed my books and placed them in my bag, I was about to walk out when the teacher called me back.

"Yeah Mr Wilson?"

"Miss Swam, I afraid you failed the last quiz, again" emphasise on the again. "If you don't get at least a B in the next quiz, I'm afraid your going to fail and get kicked off the course. Bella you are a very bright girl but your holding yourself back and it costing you your grades. So I've decided to give you a tutor, he has never got a grade less than an A so I'm sure he can help you." Hang on did sir say he, as in a boy.

"Okay sir. Well I'll be in the library at twelve, tell him to meet me there. I'll be in the corner just tell him that. Thanks sir, I appreciate the help. Bye" and I stalked out the lecture hall. I hated Biology as it was now I have to do more work but if I wanted to please Charlie, which I did, I would have to do this for him.

It was 11:33, which gave me twenty seven minutes until I had to meet him, whoever he was, so I decided to grab lunch, eat it and then head to the library. I went to the canteen and grabbed myself a sandwich, Ham Salad, and went over to the nearest free table. I looked at my watch, 11:45, fifteen minutes. I rushed down the second half of my sandwich and grabbed a coke. I drank the coke and fastened the lid. I looked at my watch 11:50, ten minutes. I thought I'd have enough to run to the dorm quickly. I raced up the stairs and into the dorm. Alice was still gone but Rose and Em where sitting on the sofas eating chocolate covered strawberries. I rushed into my room, got a notepad, checked my hair and sprayed myself with body spray, I'd been running around a lot and didn't want to smell. I said a quick bye to Rose and Em then left. I caught the lift back down, didn't want to be smelly. When I got in the lift I checked the time, 12:01. Shit I was late! Only by a minute though so whoever he was would just have to deal with that. I rushed past people, falling only three times I was quite proud, and into the library. I walked down the stairs and looked to see who was at my table waiting for me. I looked over twice but all I saw was the familiar bronze messy hair, it seemed a good place for Edward to sit, he hated being in the centre as much as I did. I breathed and prepared myself for the first conversation in a year. I made my way over to where Edward sitting, I grabbed a chair and sat in front of him but still he did not say anything. I cleared my throat bracing myself for what was to come

"Err… Edward I'm sort of meeting somebody can you move please?" I asked trying to do innocent

"Sorry Bella but I'm meeting somebody here too. It's really important and I can't leave. How else will she know where I am?" Oh he was meeting a girl, he was moving on. But from what? Stupid Bella you and Edward were never something so he cant move on.

"Okay but when he arrives, you can explain okay"

"Okay sure and you can explain to her" I nodded and pulled out my notepad and Biology books, placed them on the table and then got my pencil case out. Edward laughed. What was he laughing at? Stupid Cullen.

"By any chance are you failing Biology?" he asked giving me the eyebrow

"Yeah why?" I mumbled

"And you're here for tutoring aren't you?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Well I have to meet someone here who I have to tutor. Does that help?" He grinned. What? Oh for the love of all things holy! Edward Cullen was my tutor.

"Yeah it does actually. I got to go. Sorry Edward"

"No stop. What's up?" he sounded. Concerned

"I cant do this Edward." I almost sobbed it at him

"Cant do what?" Gosh for a smart person, he was quite dumb

"This," I gestured to him "I cant sit here and talk bout the human body and sex and stuff with you. I cant do it" I grabbed my books and started to walk away when a hand grabbed my arm. The touch sent tingles all up my arm. I knew whose touch that was.

"Edward let go of me." I almost screamed

"Listen Bella. You need me, do you want to get kicked off the course? Just let me help you. I promise we will only talk about Biology and nothing else as soon as we leave that table we become us again but at that table we have to be different people. What you say?" he smiled his smile and I melted. I couldn't talk so I just nodded. He started talking and I started listening. I felt the wetness between my legs increase as he started talking about sex. But why? Did it mean I wanted him? Wanted him like _that_?


	14. Old Friend

_**Chapter 14: Old Friend**_

Edward and I sat in the corner of the library discussing Biology all afternoon. The wetness between my legs increased with each word he said. Then I knew I wanted him. I wanted Edward. I needed an excuse to leave so I could go release myself. As I casually looked at the clock, I gasped, it was 15:55. We had been here for almost four hours! However Edward had helped me so I knew that it was worth it. Four hours with Edward gave me more knowledge than one year with Mr. Wilson. I started to feel proud of myself and was thinking that I might actually pass the next quiz, thanks to Edward.

"Edward I gotta go sorry. It's like four and I'm going out with Ali tonight and you know how she is?" Lame excuse but true,

"Okay. Sure. If you need anymore help or anything just ask Mr Wilson, I'm sure he'd help you." As he said this I sighed. I realised it was going to be exactly like before except now I was a bit more smarter at Biology. I got up from my seat but Edward stayed in his, maybe he was doing some more studying. I grabbed my bags and stood up. I wanted to thank Edward for helping me I'd give him money, but he didn't need it, I give him a hug but he wasn't standing, I would just say thanks but that weren't enough. I knew. I gracefully walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Edward, see ya around yeah?" and with that I left but not before I had the chance to fall first. I tripped over some unattended books and went hurdling forward, I had expected Edward to stop me but as I felt the floor beneath me I knew that he must truly hate me. I grabbed my bags once again and attempted to leave with whatever dignity I had left.

On the way back to my dorm I noticed a tanned skinned boy with longish black hair. He was wearing ripped jeans, had no top on and was attempting to fix a motorbike. I hadn't seen him in years but I recognised him immediately.

"Oh my gosh! Jake what are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh hey Bells!" He strode over, grabbing me in a hug. "I go to collage here. What bout you?"

"I started the Uni here last year actually."

"I haven't seen you or Rose since like you were like 14. How's things?"

"Well my mum got remarried, his name is Phil, Rose still hates you and yeah she had a boyfriend now, His names Emmett. I'm good, nothing exciting ever happens to me. Oh and Charlie still cant cook! He practically lives over at Sue's now. Since Harry died she hates being alone and since me and Rose left, Charlie has no food so he goes round there. I'm glad they have each other." I sighed I missed my father.

"Cool. So I'm guessing I should avoid Rose still?"

"Jake you stoked her with a hose! While she was wearing a white dress! Not to mention she was talking to that boy she really liked!" I laughed, she was never going to forgive him for that.

"Gosh that was like I don't know like 4 years ago! Think she would have gotten over it by now!" I laughed. I really needed to leave,

"Hey Jake. I gotta go sorry. I'm kinda late but you still have ma mobile number right? Call me." I gave him a hug and made my way back to my dorm.

"Bella! Your late!" she screamed at me as I entered the door

"Sorry, I ran into an old friend. We had some catching up to do." I didn't tell her about Edward, I thought it was best not to.

"Oh Okay. Well it doesn't matter now. What does matter however is I've been waiting to tell you I cant go out tonight or the night after that or the night after that. Jasper's taking me to his mums island for the week! Can you believe it? His family owns an island."

"Nope. Seriously? An island?"

"Yep we are going there for our anniversary. He said there's no shops for miles, so the only thing I have to concentrate on is him! I'll try and sneak off at one point to get you and Rose a present."

I laughed, she knew I hated presents but I couldn't ruin her chances of going shopping, at least I weren't involved!

"I'm so sorry Bells but our flight leaves soon and I'm late already. I already said goodbye to the others, you're the last one. By the way Rose told me to tell you she's gone to visit my parents with Em for the week. Oh Angela and Ben have gone back home to where ever they come from. So it's just you and Cullen!" I frowned. No! She laughed "Have fun Bells. Be Careful!" and she was gone before I could kill her. After that I went and released myself in the bathroom, muffling my moans with a towel.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review! I dont have that many and they make me feel gd!! Pwease!!! Just click the button! It doesn't have to be long!_**


	15. The Fights

_**A/N:This Chapter is long (well on word its 5 pages) but it has some Bella and Edward goodness! =P**_

_**It was interesting to see what people thought was gonna happen but I don't think anyone said what actually happens!**_

_**Thanx for the reviews!! I luv u reviewers!!!**_

_**Okaii so I just checked my emails and I was so happy to find that lds of you have added my story to your faves!! And I'd like to thank you! But please if you added it to your faves and not reviewed plz do! Even if its like really short! If you do and I get like to 55 then I'll update 3 chaps tomoz instead of one! Bribery knw but I luv reviews!!! =P Enjoy!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Unless I wake up tomorrow as Stephenie Meyer I will never own Twilight! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 15: The Fights

I sat down at the breakfast bar and pulled out my notepad. I thought about ringing Rose but only knows what her and Em where doing. I read over the notes Edward and I hade made.

_1) There is an average of 206 bones in the human body._

_2) The lungs contain over 300,000 million capillaries_

_3) Each finger and toenail takes 6 months to grow from base to tip_

_4) The largest organ in the human body is the skin_

_5) A single blood cell takes 60 secs to complete a circuit of the body_

_6)The female ovaries contain nearly half-a-million egg cells, yet only 400 or so will ever get the opportunity to create a new life_

I finished revising the facts that Edward said would help with the quiz. I decided on making dinner tonight instead of going out or getting a take away. I didn't know if Edward wanted anything so I just made something for myself and if he wanted anything he'd have to get it. I made lasagne, in the end I realised I had made too much so I hoped Edward was hungry and liked lasagne.

It was about 19:45 when Edward got home, he was all sweaty and out of breath but damn he looked so hot! My pulse rate speed and my heart beats became uneven. _Bella shut the fuck up!_

If only I could listen to my conscience.

"Hey Edward. I made lasagne but I realised I made too much. Do you want some?" I asked just as I was dishing it out.

"Yeah sure" he called over his shoulder as he hung his bag up.

I grabbed another bowl and halved it. We sat in silence the whole time. I had thought we were getting closer to talking terms but I was wrong.

"Edward what's wrong? Why aren't you talking?" I asked

"Bella what was the last thing I said to you before we started studying?" I tried to remember but nothing came.

"I don't know Edward." I kept saying his name, I loved the way it felt as I said it.

"I said 'we will only talk about Biology and nothing else as soon as we leave that table we become us again…' do you remember?" I nodded "Then you should know why I'm not talking to you."

"Fine," I huffed as I stood up "I'm getting a shower." And I was the one this time that stormed off.

I went into my bedroom, grabbed a towel and headed for the door when something hit me. _Shit that was close_ I thought. I had nearly forgotten my sweats and tank again! I walked past Edwards door on my way to the bathroom.

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide (I could hide)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)

Typical. Sounds just right for Edward. He either listened to songs about death or songs that involve sex. I stepped into bathroom and locked the door. I took off my clothes and placed them in the washing basket. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The warm water felt good on my body, calming my inappropriate feelings towards _him_. I washed my hair, Strawberry Shampoo as always, I rubbed the conditioner in and began to wash myself when there was a loud bang on the door.

"Bella please hurry up I need to pee!" Oh it was Edward.

"Sorry Edward, I'm in the shower you'll have to wait." I laughed quietly

"Bella you have been in there for over an hour now! And I really gotta pee!" and I could hear him gasping

"Sorry I cant Edward. I'm naked in the shower! Gosh what part of that don't you understand?" I started to wash the conditioner out

"Well Bella tell me what you dont understand about this. If you don't get out in about 2 minutes then I'm going to piss in your bed coz this is your fault!" He shouted through the door.

"Okay one sec Edward. Let me get a towel." I shouted back. I stepped out the shower, put on my bra and pants, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I opened the door but was knocked on to the floor by Edward as he stormed through it.

"Close your eyes Swan. Sound familiar?"

"Don't worry Cullen my eyes are firmly closed, I do not wish to see 'that' part of you," Truth! I wanted to do much more than see that! "and no I have no idea what you are on about." I heard a zip and the door close. I stood up and looked around for my sweats and tank but they were gone. Fucking knob! Cullen trying to be funny. Obviously he didn't know I had like three or four pairs. I wrapped the towel securely around myself and stepped out into the corridor and then into my room. I grabbed my grey sweats, white tank top and then discarded my towel. I stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind me and made my way over to _his _room. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. After five minutes, he still hadn't answered. I was getting kind of fed up.

"Edward I know you stole my sweats! I'm not stupid!" I heard him chuckle from inside his room. But still he didn't answer.

"Okay Edward. Give me them back and that's the last time I'm going to ask" I tired to sound serious but it wasn't working

"Or what?" he asked cockily

"Or I'll go find a nice heavy brick and throw it through the winder screen of your precious Volvo!" and I laughed

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay you can have them back but step away from the door."

"Okay, I'm moving away." I faked some footsteps

"Promise?" he asked sounding kind of scared

"Promise" I smiled to myself. He cracked open the door, saw me and instantly tried to close it again but he didn't realise that I stuck my foot in the way. He turned and ran to the other side of his room and I walked in. I looked around but I couldn't see my clothes anywhere

"Edward where are my clothes?" I asked confused

"You lied! Now your gonna apologize and then I'll give you them back." He sounded so serious but then he broke and his eyes flashed to his wardrobe. I looked to where his eyes had glazed and there on top of his wardrobe were my clothes.

"Edward! That's so not fair! You know I'll never be able to reach them up there!" and I pouted

"Well try." That was his answer but it wasn't good enough

"Fine!" I walked over to his wardrobe and tried to jump but my hand missed by like a few inches. I turned to face him and I pouted again, hopefully it was softening him up,

"Please Edward! Can you get them? Please." And I pouted again

"Fine." He made his way other to the wardrobe, I moved out his way and sat on the bed. He grabbed them off and held them out to me but before I could grab them, he pushed me backwards further onto the bed and legged it out the door.

"EDWARD CULLEN! THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY!" I screamed at him.

I jumped up from his bed and ran out the door. He was standing just on the other side of the corridor, smiling. I took one step forward and he took one step back, this carried on until I made it to my door. I opened it and walked in slamming it behind me. I grabbed a bottle of water that was on my bedside table, sat on the bed and waited for him to come. After about 5 minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You can have your clothes back, if you want."

"No thanks. Keep 'em. Something to remember me by when I leave here."

"Bella please. C'mon I was only joking. Bella please open the door." He pleaded. I unscrewed the top and made my way to the door.

"Fine." I sighed. I opened the door with my one hand, bottle in the other behind my back.

"Here you go." And he pasted me the clothes, I grabbed them with my free hand and tossed them on my bed. He was walking away,

"Edward. No stop. Come here" I called, he turned and started walking over to me,

"What do you want Bella?"

"Oh I just wanted to say thanks and give you a little something." I leaned up as if to give him a peck on the cheek. I was inches away and I pulled the bottle from behind my back and emptied it's contains over his head. I pushed him out my way and ran into the living room with him on my trail. I laughed. His hair was soaking but it glistened because of the water and it made him look so hot!

"You are so dead!" and he charged at me. I screamed and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and filled it with freezing cold water; he walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Bella, please no." Too late and I threw the water at him and laughed.

"Bella look what you did now!" He exclaimed, rather loud, as he took off his shirt. I gazed at his chest, it was amazing. I swear it got bigger, more noticeable every time I saw it. Every time I saw him in his half-nakedness glory, my heart seemed to speed faster and my wetness increased more with each time! I stood there like a fool just staring at him. He took this as his chance; he grabbed me by my waist and picked me up.

"Edward. Put me the fuck down! What are you doing?" We were heading towards the bathroom. He carried my in, turned on the shower, pulled off the nozzle and let the freezing cold water run all over my body and his. I screamed, it was so cold but all he did was laugh.

"Thanks Edward but you know I already had a shower, I didn't need another one!" I slapped him.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt!" He used his free hand to rub his cheek, I hadn't hit him that hard. I think he was exaggerating a bit.

"Edward put me down!" He placed me on the ground, I back away and marvelled over him.

* * *

**_A/N; If you want to know what happens next then all you have to do is_**

-

-

**_REVIEW!!!!! Gosh tht was so obvious!!! =P_**


	16. Heaven!

_**A/N: Here is where the story earns its rating! =P**_

_**Warning: Has some lemony goodness!!!**_

_**You have been warned! =P Read on… If you dare!!! =]**_

_**Please tell me what you think of this chap! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 16: Heaven!

There he was, he's muscles toned and flexed, the water dripping from his abs were driving me insane, I just wanted to lick every drip off his body, EVERY last drip. I wanted him, right here and right now, more than I ever wanted anyone at anytime. I wanted him. I wanted him to take me, to own me, to have me, I wanted him to have me on the bed, up the wall, heck, he can even have me in the shower fuck knows, anywhere's good for me!

"Bella, are you aware how damn fuckable you look right now?" he panted seductively. I was confused but then I looked down at my white, newly drenched, tank and realised it had gone see-through.

"No. Why don't you come closer and enlighten me?" once those words left my mouth I instantly felt silly. But, as requested, he came closer, so close that I could feel something that I would prefer to see out in the open rather than just a bulge in his trousers.

"So?" he said, with his hands placed on my bum forcing me to be pushed against his erection.

"So, bed, wall, or shower?"

"What?!" he asked taken aghast.

"Where do you want me?"

As soon as I was finished talking, his lips crashed against mine and he shoved me up against the wall, I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Is this how you like it?" he whispered into my neck, all I could do was moan, I was rubbing myself up and down on his playmate, he must have know how wet he's making me.

"Good, cause I'm not done yet!" he growled, like a lion being showed his treat.

And with that, he grabbed my arse, lifted me up and carried us into the nearest bedroom, lucky enough it was his.

"Edward don't go easy on me, I like it rough, I WANT it rough." I was so ready a blind person could tell.

"You want it rough, well that's what you're gonna get!"

He threw me onto his bed, then pounced on me, that's the only way to describe it, pounced.

"Bella, just so you know, I'm gonna fuck you senseless, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that your gonna have to use a wheelchair for a week!"

I moaned, begging for him to make his words to come true.

"Do it. Do it now!!!" I growled.

I responded, he practically tore off his top, god he was BUILT! I followed suit and took off mine.

"How long have you been hiding them from me?" he gasped as soon as my bulging breasts were reviled through my bra.

"Too long!" I grinned madly as I pulled him in for a mad kiss. Damn, he must have been as hard as I was wet.

We both worked on taking off his trousers, but he slowed down on mine, purposely making me wait while he caressed every inch of my legs. His hands moved up my torso and then to my breasts. He skilfully undid my bra from the back, my eyes were closed but when they where released I'm sure I heard him groan 'fuck'. He kissed the top and all around then nipple but never touched it. Then he dived in; sucking on the right nipple whilst perfectly massaging the left, my hands automatically cupped his head and I let out a moan so loud that I'm sure the neighbour's must have heard. After a while, he swapped breasts repeating the same sensual routine.

'I'm gonna do something I've never tried on anyone, is that ok?" he asked.

I groaned indicating permission; I knew what he meant anyway.

That was all he needed to get him going, and I know Edward but once the guy got going, he got going. His head slid down to my amazingly wet pussy. He removed my thong in one, smooth movement. His fingers slightly touching me, sending electrical currents through my body, that was enough to get me going as well.

"Mmmm…..Bella, you're so wet, tell me, am I the only one who can make you this wet?"

"Yes Edward, fuck yes!" right now I as screaming at the top of my voice.

"Good, cause I'm going in."

I knew that but to hear him say it made me thrust for him. I wanted him now, I couldn't wait any longer for him. He just stood there eyes popping out of their sockets staring at me and then he started. And oh did he start, fuck knows he did, once again my hands where around his head, just begging for him to go deeper and he complied. His tongue went here, there, everywhere. Finally I released myself inside his mouth, a moan escaped his lips as he sucked me dry,

"Bella you taste so good! So good that even in my fantasies I didn't even come close to this!" and as he said that he lifted his head my eyes met his and then I said,

"My turn"

Now the roles where reversed, I sexily slid down his boxers and wrapped my hand on his hardness and slid it up and down, soon enough his hand was on top of mine, making every movement more hard, more fast. He moaned. I dropped my head and licked around the head, then when I thought he waited long enough, I deep-Throated and god I loved it, and by the sounds he was making he loved it to.

"Bella!" He moaned and then released his contents into my mouth, it was warm, and I swallowed. He tasted so good!

When I finished, Edward got on top and, before I knew it, he was inside me. He was so gentle and soft.

"Edward...I...I…had lots of...guys make love t-to me…but, I want….. want you to fuck me!!!" I gasped in between moans

"No worries bout that" he roared, at that moment, he was like an animal, and I liked it.

He thrusted in me like no one else had, each thrust, each breath was harder and faster and better.

Then he stopped.

"Bella, Your going on top!" he roared.  
He grabbed me and rolled me on top. I sat on his hard cock; now I was the one thrusting and Edward begging. He slid his hand around my thighs to make me bounce harder and faster.

"Edward I…I…I –"  
"It's ok, me too"

That moment I felt my walls clench under his presence, I was about to come over the edge, Edward was pushing me over the edge, finally, I gave in to him, and at almost the same, he gave in to me. We both reached our second orgasms of that night. Then my mind went blank and all I could remember was his name, all I could say or scream was his name. All he could say was mine. Everything went blank the next thing I know; there we were lying there in all our nakedness glory, panting like wild dogs that'd just finished fetching a bone.

"Was that hard enough?" he panted.

"That was fantastic, or should I say, shag-tastic!" I rolled over and leaned my head on his chest listening to the rhythmic patterns of his heart. I slowly entered a state of unconscious with a cheesy grin on my face. My last thought was simply _"Best night of my life!"_

* * *

**_A/N: Hope that was alright! i dont write stuff like dis!! Review if you want more!! =P_**


	17. Hell!

_**A/N: Some readers may feel the need to kill me after they read this chapter! Please don't though coz for 1) you'll never knw how it finishes and 2) it will help Edward and Bella as a couple!**_

_**Ohhh and this has the one of the two EPOV! You'll find out why if you just read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters! Not matter how much I lie and say I own Edward!**_

**_Okay remember when i asked you to choose between Jacob and Charlie, this is what it was for. As Charlie won then something is going to happen to Jacob. _**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 17: Hell

I felt someone playing with my hair, I groaned and opened my eyes. Where was I? Oh that's right I had spent the night with Edward! I rolled over so I could face him,

"Hey Gorgeous! Sleep well?" he asked with a smile

"Hey. Yeah it was so peaceful." I said weakly but with a smile. I laid my head on his chest and began to draw patterns over his abs. He laughed. I pouted,

"Edward what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing! Just that….that tickles!" I grinned but still carried on. I had just finished drawing what was a spider-monkey type of thing when the phone rang. I looked at caller i.d but it was a withheld number, I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear,

"Hello. Who is this?" I asked, giggling because Edward was nibberling on the other ear.

"Bells…." It was Rose and she was crying. Heavily.

"Heyya Rose. What's up?"

"Bella something happened… I know its been long but that doesn't cushion the blow." She started sobbing down the phone.

What had happened? It couldn't have been dad because she said it had been a long time.

"Rose just tell me, I can deal with it"

"You remember Jake right? He was like our best mate"

"Yeah I seen him the other day as well. What bout him?"

"He was riding too fast on his motorbike, he crashed and came flying off. He went straight through a wire fence and was sliced into three pieces. The ambulance people said he wouldn't have felt the pain from the slicing because he hit his head really hard on the floor and was possibly dead before he went through it." She sobbed again.

"What?" I asked shocked, I couldn't breathe

"Bella. I'm coming back. Em can stay if he wants but I'm coming back." She was so determined.

"No Rose this is you holiday with Em! You stay, I'll be fine. I gotta go now but I'll speak to you soon. Love ya bye." And I hung up. I sat up in the bed and brought my knees to my chest and all the tears came gushing out. Everything went blank I couldn't feel or think.

_**EPOV( there is only two! Coz Bella cant remember anything so this part has to be told by Edward!!)**_

She hung up the phone, sat up in my bed and brought her knees to her chest and the tears came streaming down her cheeks. I hoped she was okay, she sat crying for ten minutes and didn't look even close to finishing. I tapped her on her shoulder and she threw herself at me. She hugged me tightly, sobbing into the crook of my neck. Her tears stained my t-shirt but I couldn't care less. I pulled her on to my lap and laid down on the bed, pulling her with me. I lay on my side and brought her in so close. She was so close I could feel her warmth beside me but I couldn't do anything, she was hurting, I wanted to take it from her but I couldn't. I decided I was going to help. I draw circles on her back trying to calm her down and even out her breathing. She sobbed lighter now but still a lot, every once in a while she would moan "Jacob". I don't know why this made me jealous but it did. I wanted her to be moaning my name and being happy not sad.

"Bella…. What happened?" I asked soothingly. She shook her head and I knew she'd tell me when she was ready. Her cries became louder and more violent, I sat up and cradled her in my arms slowly rocking her back and forward. She cried for hours on end, about 5 hours all she did was cry. Finally her eyes drooped, closed shut and the sobs became softer almost gone. I laid her on the bed as soon as I was sure she asleep. I pried her hands from around my neck but she stirred,

"Edward….Edward." She sighed. She talks in her sleep that's so cute!

"Yes Bella?" I asked feeling stupid she couldn't hear me and if she could, she would never remember it.

"I love you." She rolled over and a little snore escaped her lips. She loved me. She hadn't said it consciously but she had said it and that had meant something. It meant that everything I had given up, my virginity for one, my silence, my morals, everything, was worth it. I walked out my door, closing it quietly behind me, made my way to her door and lay on her bed. If she was having mine, I was having hers. I got under the covers and put my head on the pillow. It smelled of errmmm….. Strawberries! Heavenly! And I went to sleep.


	18. Just Friends

_**A/N: Right now its Bella's turn to be the jerk!!!! Im so sorry but my internet is down! so i cant update so often but i'll try to as soon as possable! Please bear with me and i will try!**_

_**Read and Review!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 18: Just Friends

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, I took one sniff and I instantly recognised this room. It was Edwards. It smelt like him, his heavenly scent filled the room. I sat up and everything came rushing back. Rose, the phone call and all that crying! And a thought struck me, where was Edward? I looked around but he was no where to be seen. Maybe I had scared him away. Maybe he realised I wasn't good enough for him and he'd left me. I shot up quickly and made my way over to his wardrobe. I sighed when I opened it, a sigh of relief, his clothes were all there, I grabbed a white one to throw over while I went to get some of mine. So where was he? Maybe he went to class. Anyway where ever he was it didn't matter, I wasn't good enough for Edward and sooner or later he will realise that and he'll leave me and I cant deal with that. Plus in my current life I couldn't have had a boyfriend I didn't need it. I walked out the hall over to my room to grab some clothes. I opened the door and there he was. Can't say I wasn't glad he was there but he was in my bed! I guess I stole his bed so where else was he supposed to sleep? I tip toed over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of sweats and tank. I pulled on the sweats first and then took off Edward's shirt replacing it with my own. He stirred, he looked so peaceful when he slept, like an angel fresh from heaven. I swiftly left the room and went to the kitchen, turned on the stove, pulled out the frying pan and got the pancake mix ready. I made about 5 and separated them onto two plates, I had three and Edward had two. I hadn't eaten since two days ago and I was sure Edward would have eaten so I gave myself more. I grabbed the chocolate sauce, whipped cream and sprinkles. I needed to be cheered up. I left Edwards in the stove on low to keep it warm. I planned the speech over and over in my head

_B: Edward we need to talk_

_E: About what?_

_B: Us and what happened the other night_

_E: Okay well I think it was a complete mistake and lets just be friends_

_B: Really that's exactly what I was thinking_

_And then I'd hug him and everything would be alright._

But never did I expect what happened. Edward came and sat down opposite me.

"Edward, we need to talk?" I said, going by my planned speech

"Okay, What about love?" that's not what he was supposed to say. Why did he call me love? It only made things harder.

"About us Edward and what happened between us."

"Oh. What about what happened?" How could I do this to him? Edward, my angel. He'd been there when I was at my worst and he was still here. But why?

"Edward… It was a mistake. Well it wasn't but I cant deal with a relationship right now and and and I don't wish it hadn't happened. It was the best night of my life, don't get me wrong you were amazing, it was amazing but my life is a mess right now. Besides you deserve a lot better than me. Your so beautiful and you don't even realise it, you could have any girl you want. Why me? I'm so plain!" He interrupted me,

"Bella, for one you are not plain, your gorgeous! Two I don't want anyone else! Three I don't deserve better than you, I deserve you! Four the other night was amazing, I hadn't done that before but I'm sure as far as nights go that was one of the best! Five it was most defiantly not a mistake! Six…"

"Edward, how long is this list?" and I sighed

"I'm just answering everything you just said and trying to prove it wrong!" He replied

"Edward…"

"No Bella! I understand the fact your life is kind of hectic and the last thing you need is a boyfriend but don't you dare say anything else. I don't regret the other night and neither should you! It was truly the best night of my life and I wouldn't change one bit about it! And I'll wait, as long as it takes, I will wait. I don't want anyone else Bella." No I didn't want him to wait, I wanted him to have anyone else not me. I was bad luck! I had to lie, it might be the only way to get through to him.

"Edward, no I don't want you to wait. I want you to move on with your life. Pretend we never happened if you have to. You have to go out, don't be silent anymore. Find a beautiful, smart girl and be happy. You don't need me and I don't need you." I felt bad for lying to him but if it would make him happy then it had to be done.

"Fine. Okay Bella no "us" but I do need you. You're the first person I have spoken to in years expect my family so please I don't want to cut you completely from my life not again. Look how it ended last time, that's then whole reason we are even having this conversation. Lets just be friends yeah?" And he smiled, how I could ever say no to that smile.

"Okay. Just Friends." And he pulled me into a hug and I knew everything was going to be alright.


	19. Alice Knows!

_**A/N: So all you readers r probably like "Why the fuck does she keep getting them together and then splitting them up?" and all I have to say to any of you that are thinking that "Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" Put that in your juice box and suck on it! =P**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 19: Alice Knows

Edward and I were sitting on the sofas watching Shaun of the Dead, (_**A/N: 1 of my fave films!!) **_I was on the one sofa and he was on the other. It was just on the part when they were at the pub and all the zombies managed to get in when Alice blew open the door, it smashed into the wall with a loud bang and I screamed but what startled me more was Edward screamed too. I started laughing so much, I must have peed my pants, as did Ali. Jazz and Edward just stood there, staring at us like we were idiots. I calmed myself down enough to stand still,

"What… are… you… doing back…early?" I managed in between laughs.

"Oh… we heard…bout Jacob…Rose called…." I put on a frown, suddenly all the laughs were gone and I had turned complete serious like Alice did sometimes.

"WHAT? You came back for me? Why the fucking hell did you do that?" I screamed at her

"Well… we," Jasper gave her the eyebrow "I thought you would be devastated, I mean he was your best friend Bella. Don't you care? You seem fine now." Oh she crossed the line then

"Actually Alice, I have cried for like seven hours straight! I cried and cried until I fell asleep. I would cry more if you want me to but I don't think my body has anymore tears to cry! Of course I care! He was my best friend since I was like six and he just died! Edward and I were trying and up until," I looked at my watch "Seven minutes ago, succeeding in trying to cheer me up!" she eyed up the chocolate covered popcorn, the Friends DVDs on the table, the 7-up and she knew I was right, they were the exact things I had used to get over Edward.

"Sorry Bells. I just thought you could use a friend but I was wrong. Edward is obviously your new best friend." And she pouted, I pulled her into a hug,

"Ali don't be silly! Edward and I are just friends! You're my best friend! But he was here and he helped me so be nice!" And suddenly she was happy

"Yay! Good I haven't been replaced! Do you and Cul… Edward want to go to the cinema with me and Jazz? That new Brad Pitt film is out and he's so lush! Wanna come? We can get 7-up and chocolate covered popcorn!" and that's when she caught my weakness,

"Okay! Edward your coming right?" He nodded "Good! A good friendly night out! Just what I need to cheer up!"

"Bella come with me NOW! I'm going to dress you up! I've missed that!" And she pulled me into her room, pushed me on the bed and closed the door,

"Bella spill!" Oh how did she know!?!

"Alice, spill what?" She gave me the eyebrow

"You and Cullen eh? Didn't see that coming" and she placed her hand on her hip, she wasn't going to give up.

"Alice, we're just friends. I told you, he was here for me when I really needed somebody. He held me when I cried, he dried my tears when I cried, he made me laugh when I thought it was impossible. He was here that's all." Damn I had given too much away already maybe she knew but how?

"Give over Bella, I felt the sexual tension as soon as I walked through the door. You and Edward had sex didn't you? I knew it!" and she grinned "_He held me when I cried, he was there for me_. Cut the bullshit Bella I'm not stupid."

"Fine we did. The first night but then the next day everything happened and then I told him I didn't need him but he told me he needed me and we both agreed to be friends. After that nothing happened again. He seriously was just there for me every time I cried."

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! I could sense it when I walked in! How was it? Was it good? How did it happen?" She had millions of questions. I mentally slapped myself, next time Bella you're your mouth shut.

"It was… Great, Awesome, Fantastic, tell me when to stop! Well I was having a shower," She grimaced

"Ewwww. Bella the shower! Please others have to wash in that!"

"Ewwww. Alice no. let me finish. He needed to pee and he threatened to pee in my bed so I jumped out and put on my underwear, wrapped a towel around me and I opened the door but he already pushed me on to the floor. I closed my eyes, don't worry. I heard the door close and I opened my eyes but I couldn't find my clothes. I guessed he stole them as a prank, so I went to put on some more. After I went to his door and he told me he had them but I had to back away. I didn't and when he saw me, he tried to close the door and when I got in his room he had put them on his wardrobe and I'm too short to reach. So I pouted and asked him to get them, he did and then he pushed me onto the bed," She smiled "Not yet Alice, just listen. He ran into the corridor but I'd had enough so I went into my room. Where I conjured a little pay back, it involved water, he came to my door to apologize, I pretended I was going to give him a kiss and then I poured water all over his head! I pushed past him and ran into the kitchen, filled a cup with freezing water and when he ran in I threw it at him. I hadn't planned on him taking his top off and I was stunned. I stood there like a fool just staring at him, anyway he picked me up and ran to the bathroom, he turned on the shower to freezing cold, pulled off the nozzle and poured it all over our bodies after that I don't remember much. I think I slapped him and walked away but he said I looked fuckable and I told him to enlighten me and then we started making out up the wall and then one thing led to another and we fucked. It was not like love making at all. It was fierce, hard and rough! Then I woke up and the phone rang, it was Rose and I started crying and then I don't remember much. Edward just held me until I fell asleep and he gave up his bed for me but I mean he slept in mine but I fell asleep there and he just left me. He didn't care that I had stained his top or I had cried all day, he was just there."

"Awwwww! That's so cute! So you two aren't together?"

"No, we're not" I sighed I wanted to be with Edward in everyway possible but I wasn't good enough for him

"Why? If you liked it so much. Why not go for it?"

"I told him I didn't need a boyfriend right now, that my life was mess. Then he told me that he didn't want to cut me from his life so we decided on friends."

"Okay but I'll tell you something for free, I could feel the sexual tension as soon as I walked though that door. Whether it was yours or his, I do not know but it was strong. You two will end up together, I'm sure you will. Just give it time" I knew better than to bet against Alice, she was nearly always right.

"Fine so are we going cinema? I need you to do my hair and pick out my outfit. Nothing too showy I don't want to push our new found friend status!" She grinned, plugged in the curling tongs and walked over to my wardrobe.

"One min Ali, just got to go pee." She nodded as I left. I walked out my room and went to Edwards door, I opened it without thinking, we'd been through too much to knock.

"Edward, Alice knows!"


	20. Movies

_**A/N: Hey so here is chapter 20! Kinda boring but it's just Bella and Edward as mates and stuff. Plz review!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! I own Twilight! I own Twilight! No matter how many times i say it, it will never come true! =[**_

* * *

Chapter 20: Movies

"Okay, how?" He answered with a confused look

"She guessed. She said something about "Sexual Tension" and some other stuff. She knew so I kind of told her." Edward blushed slightly.

"Well I suppose she would have found out eventually, she's smart like that." He laughed.

"True, so you don't mind?"

"No. Not at all!" He grinned

"Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that!"

"Bella your being ridiculous! I'm not looking at you in anyway!"

"Fine! But you were a minutes ago!" I pouted

"Bella…" I interrupted him,

"I got to go, Ali with be wondering where I got to. See you later." I gave him a hug and left. I quickly ran to the bathroom and flushed the chain, making it look like I had been in the bathroom. I walked into my room and looked at Alice, she didn't look impressed.

"Where have you been? It's been like," she looked at the clock, "10 minutes!" She sounded pissed

"Sorry, I was just having a wash."

"Okay, whatever! Now just sit down." She pushed me into a chair and started curling my hair.

I walked out into the hall an hour later. Alice had dressed me a grey sweater dress that fell mid-thigh, which I wore with black leggings and a pair of knee-high grey converse. I had to admit Alice has good fashion sense. My hair was curled and hung nicely down my back with a headband, which had a grey bow on it. She had put very little make up on me, just a bit of blush to add some colour and gloss. I hate to admit it but I looked quite nice.

Edward stood open mouthed looking at me. He'd only ever seen me in either my sweats or the clothes I wore for school and those were very different from what I was wearing. I blushed and he knew that I knew that he was shocked because he instantly closed his mouth and regained control over himself. He smiled and I linked arms with him as did Alice with Jasper.

Alice was really disappointed when we got to the cinema complex and tickets for the new Brad Pitt film was sold out, so the boys dragged us to see "Friday the 13th". They told us it weren't that bad and we were stupid enough to believe them. About halfway through Ali ended up sitting on Jazz, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, I was under the jacket Edward had given me to hide under. It smelt so good! Just like Edward but it was not as good as the real thing. It was under there that I fell asleep, I have no idea how through all the screaming, gasps and Ali screaming "Don't go in there!" Even though she knew full well they would, otherwise there would be no film. I hadn't noticed when we left the cinema but when I awoke Edward was carrying me to the dorm,

"Edward put me down! I'm up now I can walk the rest of the way!"

"Okay if your sure. Don't fall!" He placed me back on my feet, I took a few steps and then fell flat on my face.

"Silly Bella! I told you not to fall. Just let me carry you" I was in too much pain to talk so I simply nodded and he picked me up. I snuggled into Edwards chest and laid my head on his shoulder. Captivating the scent of him, he smelt so good like honey and lilac. I shuffled a little closer into his chest and entered the state of unconsciousness.


	21. Truth or Dare!

_**Chapter 21: Truth or Dare!**_

Alice, Angela, Ben, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I sat in the living room playing dares. Angela and Ben had arrived home yesterday while we were at the cinema but Rose and Em had come back early this morning.

It was six o'clock, we had ordered out for pizza and Chinese, some people *Cough* Edward *Cough* didn't like pizza. We were all spread out among the sofas and the floor, Rose and Em where in the one corner of one sofa with Ali and Jazz in the other, Angela and Ben had the other while me and Edward sat on the floor.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" Jazz asked,

"Ermm… Truth"

"Okay. Is it true that you have ever given a guy a blow job?" Damn! My memories of Edward came rushing back and I blushed, they didn't need an answer for that one.

"Okay. I'm taking that as a yes then." Jazz smirked at me. I hope Ali didn't tell him.

"Rose, Truth or Dare?" I asked her

"Dare!"

"Okay. I dare you to go next door to Mike, apologize for the permanent damage you did to his balls and then ask if he'd like you to kiss them better." Everyone laughed but Rose rolled her eyes,

"When?"

"Once everyone has a dare to do."

"Fine. Alice, Truth or Dare?" Rose asked excitedly, forgetting instantly about her dare,

"Dare!" Rose grinned

"I dare you to wear Ems clothes tomorrow. All day!"

"Eww Rose! Do I have to?" Rose nodded, "Fine. Ben Truth or Dare?" he wanted a dare. "Okay. I dare you to go up to our biology teacher and go 'Daddy, where do babies come from?' in a real childish voice!" Everyone pissed themselves laughing at that one, Ali was great at this game thanks to her childish mind.

"Fine. Edward Truth or Dare?" He said a dare too, this was going bad. Everyone except me had picked dare which meant I eventually would have to do one.

"Okay. You know Jessica Stanley?" Edward nodded, "Well she shares a dorm with Mike next door so I dare you to go with Rose when she does hers and ask Jessica if she wants to have a foursome with you, Newton, Rose!" Everyone laughed but Edward didn't seem impressed.

"S'pose. Em, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Truths are for wimps!" and he winked at me

"Okay. I dare you to put on a wig and run up and down the hall screaming 'I'm a real boy!' in a girly voice." Again everyone laughed, including Em,

"Dude your on! Angela, Truth or Dare?"

"Ermm… I was going to say truth but everyone's doing dares. So I choose a dare please."

"Okay. I dare you to go up to Lauren Mallory and ask her 'Did your face always look like that or did someone repeatedly punch you in it?' and wait to see what she says." Everyone pissed themselves, Angela would never do that, she was to nice.

"Okay but if she hits me, then you will pay!" and she laughed "Jazz, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay. I dare you to go to the pool after school tomorrow, when that hot dude lifeguard is there and pretended to drown. When he 'saves you' say 'Oh thank you so much, if you never need anything, call me!' and then wink at him seductively." Okay these were getting worse, I was dreading mine.

"And we're back to Bella, who has to have a dare because she had a truth last time. Hmmm… I dare you to go to up to Tyler Crowley and go 'Tyler can I ask you something?' and twirl you hair then go 'I need help with Reproduction, will you give me a demo?' and them smile sweetly." Everyone burst out laughing but Edward had a 'if he takes it seriously and tries anything. I'll hang him by his bollocks!' look on his face, so I just smiled at him.

"Okay. Well shall we start? Rose and Edward can go first then Angela followed by Em and Me and then Jazz, Ali and Ben can do theirs tomorrow." I smiled and grabbed Edward, "C'mon spoilsport!"


	22. Dares!

_**Chapter 22: Dares!**_

Edward and Rose stood outside the dorm next door, me and the others where round the corner watching. Rose was going first. Edward knocked on the door and stood behind her, Mike opened the door. He almost shut it as soon as he saw Rose but she put her foot in the door to stop it.

"Listen Mike I'm sorry about your balls. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just having some pretty bad PMT and you were there so I took it out on you. Look I heard I did some permanent damage, so I came to ask… to ask… if you'd like me to kiss them better for you?" His frown grew into a full on ear to ear grin,

"Okay, do you wanna come in?"

"Not today Mike, Edward needs to speak to Jessica." She pushed Edward in front of her. Mike left and within a mille-second Jessica was at the door,

"Hey Edward! What do you want?" she was too happy

"Hello Jessica. Well Rose here and Mike are planning on having some oral and I was wondering whether you wanted to join in with me and have a foursome?" he smiled at the end, she was never going to say no after that,

"Sure, I'll ask Mike." She turned but Edward quickly stopped her

"You ditzy blonde! I do not want to have a foursome with you and Mike! Are you mad? I was just kidding!" She was almost in tears

"Oh yeah and tell Mike, the only part of my body that will ever touch his dick is my foot!" Rose added and her and Edward walked back to our dorm. As soon as I heard the other door go I burst out laughing as did everyone else.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Angela had finally managed to track down Lauren and was just hovering around outside her door. Emmett was getting impatient so he ran and knocked on the door, leaving Angela just standing there. Lauren came to the door,

"Hello. My name is Angela and I'm doing a questionnaire. Will you answer a few questions please?" Lauren nodded.

"Okay. Number one, what is you name?"

"Lauren."

"Number two, how old are you?"

"19"

"When's your birthday?"

"3rd March"

"Who do you share a room with?"

"Tyler Crowley, Victoria Williams, James Roan and Jared Swain." Shit that meant my dare was next.

"Okay and final question. Did your face always look like that or did someone repeatedly punch you in it?

"What the fuck did you say?"

"Well thanks bye." Angela ran back to us. We all burst out laughing, then I stopped it was my turn.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard shouting from inside

"If it's her again, I swear I'll punch her in her face!" Lauren shouted as she opened the door, "Oh it's you! Not much better then!"

"Is Tyler there please?" I asked innocently

"Yo Ty, door!" and she walked off, Tyler came to the door,

"Heyya Bella what's up?"

"Hi Tyler. Can I ask you something?" he nodded, I started twirling my hair round my finger "I need some help with reproduction, will you give me a demo?" and I smiled sweetly at him

"WHAT?" Oh no Lauren! She came storming towards the door, "Me and Tyler are together! Did you not know that you slut?"

"Lauren." Tyler said

"Tyler." Lauren followed

"Bella" Edward, what Edward?

"Edward" I said confused

"Edward" Tyler said even more confused

"Tyler" Lauren sighed then all you heard was,

"Emmett" booming from down the corridor, I laughed. Trust Em to get involved in my fun!

"Chill Lauren. I was only joking."

"Whatever." She gave me a dirty look, grabbed Tyler and slammed the door.

"Well that was rude!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Emmett was in the drama department choosing a wig. He decided on the most girly looking one. It was a golden blonde colour, on a normal person it would fall to about their hips but Em was huge so it ended in the middle of his back, our Uni had used it for a stage production of Rapunzel. Ali helped him put in on and she couldn't resisted adding a bit of blush and gloss, she even went so far to get him some fairy wings and a wand. Oh she loved torturing her brother. He stood at the end of the corridor. The diner on campus was just about to close so people would be coming back to their dorms. I looked at my watch seven nineteen, one minute. Seven twenty came soon enough and the halls where filled with people. Em started skipping down the corridor screaming, "Look Daddy, I'm a real boy!" over and over again. Everyone around us and us where cracking up. I had tears streaming down my face, this had to be the funniest dare yet. Em got stopped by a lecturer, he turned and carried on back down the corridor only this time he was screaming, "Daddy, Mr Wright said I look like Barbie!" and faked crying. This sent everyone into another round of laughter.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**The Next Day!**_

"Eww! Em when was the last time you washed these?" Alice yelled, holding up the clothes Em had given her to wear for today. It was a blue top with a picture of a mouth and it said 'All Mouth' which sounded just right for Ali.

"Never!" He laughed

"Eww! Em that's gross!"

"Shut up and put them on! Unless you want another dare but remember the second ones are always harder!" He chuckled

"Fine but not unless I get a whole can of lynx cause this really stinks!"

"Ali. C'mon it don't smell that bad! I'm right here and I can hardly smell anything." I was being truthful, unless that shirt happened to stink of cheesy feet. That's all I could smell.

"Deal! Now put it on and come show your brother!" he yelled

"C'mon Ali! It don't look that bad. It could be a dress, that thing is huge on you!"

"Yeah Bella, anyone ever tell you that your shit at lying!?!" I grinned,

"That obvious?" I grinned at her but she rolled her eyes.

"Lets get this over with then" She huffed and exited the room, I followed immediately after

"Awww Ali, you look really cute in my clothes! They're a bit big though!" He burst out laughing

".. Hear that Emmett McCarty!"

"Whatever _Mary!" _Everyone burst out laughing

"_Mary?_" I asked fighting back the laughter just in time

"It's my birth name but when I turned eighteen I changed my name. Alice was my middle name so I swapped them around. So I'm Alice Mary McCarty."

"That's not that bad Roses is Lillian! Mine's Marie."

"Lillian! Lillian! LILLIAN!! Omgosh I can't imagine that!" Emmett screamed in between laughs.

"Shut up Emmett yours is Francis!"

"Ali c'mon. We've got class." We walked out and everyone had their eyes on us, a few people even wolf whistled.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I went to Ali's bio class after my lecture had finished, everyone was outside. They had been waiting for me. I walked up, looked through the door and Ben was still in there. Suddenly he got up from his bed and made his way to the teachers desk,

"Daddy, Where do babies come from?" I laughed but Edward stuck his hand over my mouth to muffle them.

"Excuse me Mr Cheney. What was that?" He gave him the eyebrow,

"Nothing Sir." He walked out and only managed to get round the corner before he burst out laughing.

"Hey! You cheated! You didn't even get an answer!" I stated

"Yeah but Angela just ran too! She didn't wait for Laurens answer."

"Fine, It's Jazzs turn now!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I grabbed my swimsuit and towel. Ali was already in the living area with hers so was Edward. Rose had a lecture so she couldn't come, Emmett had something to do, Ben and Angela had some course work but Jazz was meeting us there.

"C'mon then Bells. You all set?" Ali asked

"Yep. Is Jazz still meeting us there?" She nodded

"C'mon then girlies! Lets get this show on the road!" Edward laughed. His brother was about to embarrass himself, Edward couldn't help but be happy because of that fact.

It took about five minutes to get to the pool and as promised Jazz was there waiting on the side. Me and Ali went to change and so did Edward. We met back at the pool about ten minutes later.

"Are you ready Jazz?" I asked with a smirk. He nodded

"Okay. Go!" I shouted. He bombed into the pool and started to pretend to struggle,

"Help! .....Someone help!" The hot lifeguard, he looked like a blonde version of Zac Efron, jumped in and put his arms around Jazzs waist and pulled him out. He lips nearly just touched Jazzs when he gasped, like he was trying to get air and he moved away.

"Hey man. Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah I'm good thanks." Jazz replied

"Are you sure? What happened?"

"I don't know. I just went under, I think I hit my head. I'm okay now."

"No problem. It is my job after all." He grinned

"Oh thank you so much! If there is anything I can help you with just call me." And he winked at him.

"Okay sure dude" and he walked away

"Well done Jazz! That dude was hot!" I laughed but Edwards face went all rigid. Was he jealous? I looked at him but he was already out the pool on his way to get changed, maybe he was.


	23. Girly Night

_**A:N/ Realli short chap but it's only here to set things up for the next chap. So skip if you want but don't get confused in the next chap if you do!!!**_

**_

* * *

_********_Chapter 23: Girly Night_**

Alice had promised me a girly night in. I had it all planned, me, Alice, Rose and Angela were going to stay in tonight and watch Pirates of the Caribbean with chocolate strawberries and whipped cream. We hadn't had a girly night in months the last one was interrupted when Edward refused to go out and 13 Going on 30 suddenly turned into Saw 4, all the girls left, it became an Edward night. Alice walked out her room,

"Heyya Ali! Are you still up for tonight?" I asked and she bit her lip,

"Bella, the thing is Jazz booked us into a hotel and we're going to dinner first so I can't come. I'm so sorry but we can have a girly night any other night. I promise we'll have one soon."

"Okay, it's a shame you can't come Ali. I'll miss you! Have fun though yeah?"

"Oh I plan to!" She winked at me.

"Okay. TMI! Now go before I change my mind and decide to kill you!" I laughed, she pecked me on the cheek and ran to her room.

I sat down on the sofa and flipped through the channels, I stopped on E4. Scrubs was on, it was so funny. Just then Rose walked through the door,

"Heyya Bells, I can't come tonight. Me and Em are going for a meal and then I'm spending the night in his dorm. I'm so sorry but we'll have another one soon, I promise!" She smiled,

"Weird Ali said the same thing. Well have fun anyhow."

"Thanks Bells! I knew you'd understand." She ruffled my hair and ran out the door.

I was watching Hollyoaks when Angela came and sat beside me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry but I can't make it tonight. My mum is in town, I had no idea and she wants to meet up. Ben's coming too, it's the first time they are meeting. I'm kind of scared! Maybe another night yeah?" She smiled sweetly,

"Oh it's alright. Ali and Rose already bailed on me, so I was going to tell you that it would be some other night. Have fun with your mum!" Tonight everyone else would be having fun except me. I was stuck in the house, watching POTC and eating chocolate covered strawberries by myself. Maybe I could see if Edward would wanted to hang out? _No Bella don't tempt yourself! _Shut up conscience! Edward and I are just friends. _Bella stop lying to yourself! You know full well if Edward was to walk up to you and go "Bella do you want to fuck me?" you'd be more than happy to say yes!_ Gosh sometimes I freak myself out! I had no idea why I was having a convocation with myself but however myself did have a point. I don't think I'd ever be able to say no to Edward. That reminded me where was Edward? I hadn't seen him since the pool incident.

I started my night alone. DVD- check! Strawberries- check! Whipped Cream- check! Boredom- check! Loneliness- check! Self-hope- None!

* * *


	24. Why? Why Not?

_**A/N: Okaii!!! People I am warning you! Consider yourselves warned! Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Once there was a girl, she dreamed of owning Twilight. Sadly this is all they were… dreams! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 24: Why? Why not?

Everyone was out; Rose was out with Em, Ali was out with Jazz, Angela was out with Ben, and Edward, well, I don't know where he is but it isn't here. Tonight was s'posed to be a girly night, which had evidently became MY night; I had a movie, with chocolate-covered strawberries and whipped cream! What more could a girl want.

_Edward!_

I really need to get him out of my head; maybe two hours of Johnny Depp pretending to be a pirate would clear my mind…..

Uhmmm I do love chocolate-covered strawberries, and Orlando Bloom's shirt had just come off…..

_BANG!!_

My head snapped round to see Edward standing there, his eyes full of anger.

"Do you mind!!!? I'm trying to have one evening of peace and here you are!!!" I wasn't even aware of the words that were leaving my mouth, but I was so fucking angry!

As he stormed closer I could see that it was not anger in his eyes, but lust.

"You know, I always seem to be turned on when you loose your temper" he said in a soave 'I couldn't care less' manner "which is quite a lot when you think of it." He continued, grinning madly to himself as if he just made the joke of the year.

"Well, you've already ruined my evening, so you can either stay and watch the movie quietly with me or you can go into your room. Alone." I made sure I said alone sharply so he'd get the message, I turned around feeling pleased with myself, until I turned to the left and saw him with that same insane grin on his face.

_That smile, those eyes………_

Stop it Bella, Edward's already had you once; don't let him get you again.

And with that thought, Edward placed his hand on my right cheek to turn me to face him; once again, those emerald eyes got the better of me. His lips placed themselves upon mine.

_His lips, his touch………_

Maybe one more time wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

"Bella, I have to be honest, the last time we… well, you know. It was my first and I'm not looking for anything, but I just can't stop thinking about our last time, you were way better than I could have ever imagined, even in my wettest of dreams, and you let me do things no one else would even dream of. Truth be told I'm a little sexual frustrated. Do you want to fuck me?" Oh hell, how could I say no to him?

"Edward, if I agree to this, you promise this will be the last time, and no more playing me around as well."

"If it's as amazing as last time, then it will."

That was all I needed, this time I was going to be in control, guys like that sort of thing anyway. I jumped on top of him, forcing my lips upon his.

"Are you sure you want to do this on the sofa?" he questioned.

"Why not, you too scared to be a little bit adventurous?" I asked teasingly yet seductively.

He pressed pause on the movie whilst I nibbled on his ear and rubbed myself on him. His hands creped up my skirt then pulled down my soaked knickers.

"Oh Bells, did I do that to you?" he asked teasingly indicating towards my knickers.

"You know you did, BIG boy." I giggled, his hands where rubbing up my inner thigh, it tickled.

"No one's ever called me that before!" he laughed.

As we made out some more, his hands got brave and entered me; all I could do was gasp into Edward's mouth.

"Does my little slut like that?" he asked teasingly again. All I could do was moan or gasp. I wasn't just any slut, I was _his_ slut. Normally, I would slap any other guy for being a jackass, but I liked it when he said it.

He kept pulling in and out of me whilst we were undressing each other, but when it came to my skirt, he pulled out of me completely and took it off.

"Now, what would you like me to do for you?" he asked/ panted.

"Lie down." I ordered.

He complied, he gave me a look saying 'what are you going to do to me' and I gave him one saying 'this'. I hovered over his mouth and he got the message and began to lick and suck on my clit then I just lost it completely and started to jump up and down, harder and faster, my moans growing louder and more desperate, I just let myself go inside his mouth. After that, he pushed me back.

"Are those strawberries and whipped cream?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, want some?"

At first he didn't get the message, but when he smiled that crooked smile, I knew he more than got it. More than got it, he climbed on top of me and, with his erection rubbing against my entrance, squirted some cream into his hands and rubbed them together like message oil. Then he decided to use it on my beasts, messaging each breast at the same time, it was heaven, and then some.

"You like that don't you, me rubbing, touching, and feeling my way around your hot naked body, you like it, tell me how much you like it!" he growled.

"So much I think you better give me a strawberry to stop me biting my tongue off!" I growled back.

A requested, he got a strawberry, then decided to lick all the chocolate off and then put it in my mouth, I pretended that the strawberry was Edward's lips and sucked and bit but didn't want to let go.

"Now look at the mess I made on your beautiful breasts, it looks like I'm gonna have to clear it up."

"You better"

And he did, and just like that Edward Cullen was back in control.

_Uahhhhhhhhhhhhh Edwaaaaarrrrdddd_

"Get on your hands and knees!" he roared.

I didn't even realise that he was finished, but I obeyed, I knew what he was gonna do so I was excited.

"Your arse is so beautiful." He sighed as he felt his was around it, and I mean _really _felt.

"There would be nothing I would like more than to put my hard dick in there and get lost inside."

"Do it"

"What?"

"I said just do it, before I explode!"

"No, no, no, you see, there something else I'd like to do first" he smirked, deviously. Just then, I heard the top of the whipped cream can pop off, and then I felt the smooth, cool cream being squirted in a line from my shoulder blades to the top of my bum.

"Perfect, now to put the cherry on the cake."

I knew what he meant; I always know what he means. He placed a chocolate strawberry at the top end of the line, and then started to lick from the bottom end up towards the top, he kept adding cheeky licks and sweet kisses.

"You taste better than I remembered." He moaned into my back. "Now, pace yourself."

I gripped onto the top edge of the sofa and the armrest, just in time for him to thrust inside me, straight in, straight out, harder, faster, quicker, and deeper. I found myself calling his name louder and louder, higher and higher, quicker and more breathless, I'm sure the people in the dorm next to us might hear, but I don't care, not with the most amazing guy inside me.

"Bella-you're so tight-why won't you cum-bitch!!" he growled in between thrusts.

He must have some magical powers, because soon after he said that I come, and it was different this time I was shaking and everything, I couldn't even remember my own name, but some how I remembered his.

"Ee-ed-d-d-waaaaaarrrrr-rrrrddd!!!" I squeaked at the top of my voice.

He came at the same time causing me to shake more, and then he did one more hard thrust and pulled out completely, leaving me to catch my breath, still shaking from my orgasm. Edward on the other hand, just got up and put his pants on and stormed off to his room.

* * *

**_A/N: Review!!! This is to you Mia! Who didnt think i could write a story! Luvs you my little drinking buddie!!! xxxxx_**


	25. Bonding

_****_

A/N: So… What happens next? Read on to find out! =]

_**BTW please don't hate on me! It will happen eventually! I should know! I write it! =P. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 25: Bonding

I gathered my scattered clothes and went for a shower. I just stood there, letting the cold water run all other my body. Cleansing it from every thing I had done and thought within the last hour. I stepped out and dried myself with a towel. I slipped on my tank and shorts, unfortunately my sweats were in the wash. I stepped out the bathroom, I had to walk past Edward's door to get to mine.

_But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)_

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)_

Damn Edward and his songs. They always reflected his mood, so why wasn't he okay? He asked for this not me. I didn't go to him, he come to me. So why? Why was he so mad? Was he mad at me or himself? I stood still for about 1 minute before another song started. I speculated whether out not he wanted me to hear these songs.

_Darling don't get so worked up  
And everything will be just fine  
Darling don't get so hung up  
You know you'll never change my mind_

_What can I say?  
What can I do?  
Your still in love  
But I'm so over you_

_The things you say  
The games you play  
There's nothing there's nothing that can take it away  
oh oh oho_

If he was over me then why did he come to me? Maybe he just wanted to test me, see if I wanted him. I guessed I had passed his test. I sat down on the sofa, picked up the remote and pressed play.

Half and hour later Edward walked out his room,

"Scoot over Bells!" He ordered as I moved my feet for him to sit down, there was another sofa. Why did he want this one?

"Edward…"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well by the looks of things," he picked up the DVD case, "I'm watching Pirates of The Caribbean."

"I didn't mean literally u noob! I meant there's a free sofa over there. Why are you here?"

"Well, one the view over there isn't nearly as good as this one, two I always find that one uncomfortable and finally your here."

"Edward… what are we?"

"Just Friends."

"Just Friends? Is that all?"

"Fine. You are my best friend." He grinned his crooked grin.

"That's better!" I smiled but inside it killed me.

"Bells, do you have any whipped cream left?" he smiled and I blushed. I didn't know where the can was, never alone whether it had anything in it.

"I don't know where it is. We sort of lost it when we were… well you know." My cheeks turned bright red and I could feel them get hot.

"Oh." He laughed, "I see."

We sat and watched the film for a while but when it ended we just sat there and talked. I had my head on his lap and his was playing with my hair, while we asked each other random questions.

"What's your favourite colour?" he asked

"Green." I blurted it out without realising. I blushed. "You?"

"Brown." He answered as fast as I did

"What's your favourite book?" I asked him

"I don't have one really. What's yours?"

"Wuthering Heights. What's your favourite past time hobby?"

"I play the piano! You?"

"WHAT? You, Mr 'I don't talk to anyone, I'm too moody to have friends' plays the piano! No I'm serious what do you do?"

"Seriously! I play the piano. I'll show you sometime." He grinned

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now what do you do?" he grinned

"I write poems."

"Seriously? Well it's to be expected from Miss 'I don't shop, I don't dress up, I'm terribly boring'!" He laughed.

"I'm offended! Maybe one time I'll show you one but not yet. When I think it's ready to be read I'll show it to you." I yawned.

"Bells are you tired?" he smiled at me

"Nooooooooh." I yawned again and it gave me away, "Maybe a little." I laughed

"C'mon." He shoved me off his lap and pulled me up. "Get to bed."

"No, I'm having a better time talking to you. Maybe in a bit."

Truth was I was tired, really tired, but I didn't want to move. When I thought about moving, that meant leaving Edward and I didn't know if after tonight he'd talk to me again. I didn't want that. I liked Edward, he was fun, kind, well most the time, handsome, adorable, he was well everything.

"Bells what are you thinking?"

"Just about stuff."

The questions continued and I don't remember when I had fallen asleep or how I got into my bed, I guessed Edward had something to do with it. I mentally thanked him. I looked down at myself, I was in my pyjamas. I hadn't been when I fell asleep. That means Edward would have changed me. It didn't bother me though but why? He had seen me naked before so I didn't think he was doing it to be pervy. Then I thought, he was doing it to be friendly. That's what he wanted, to be friends.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white top that had a tie on it. I exited my room and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I took one step into the kitchen and was greeted with a delicious smell. Waffles. Mmmm they smelt so nice! I walked in and there stood Edward making waffles.

"Heyya Bells. You want some waffles?" he asked as I entered

"Sure. They smell delicious by the way." I smiled

"Thanks. It's my mums recipe." He said as he handed me a plate with a heap of waffles. I grabbed the honey and poured it on them, added some cream and sprinkles. He gave me the eyebrow,

"What?" I asked with an innocent smiled

"Nothing just that's a weird combo. Honey, cream and sprinkles with waffles."

"Well I like it." I stuck me tongue out at him like a little child. He sat opposite me; he poured on the honey, added the cream and topped it off with the sprinkles.

"I thought it was weird?" I asked with a smile

"Yeah well I wanted to try something new." He stuck his tongue out at me and then he took a bite.

"Mmmmm. This is so good!" he smiled at me

"I know right! My dad can never cook. He always tried to but they always ended up nasty. This however was he greatest and only success!" I took a bite. It tasted so much better than I remembered but of course it was probably Edward's waffles.

"What are you up to today Bells? Being boring as usual, I guess." He smiled as he said it.

"Actually I was just planning on staying in you know being boring but now you asked do you want to come to the fair?" I smiled sweetly and was glad when he said yes.

"I'm gonna go get ready then Bells. I'll see you in ten okay?"

"Sure. It opens at eleven so we have," I looked at my watch, "Twenty minutes so that's okay." He nodded and walked over to his room.


	26. The Fair!

_**Chapter 26: The Fair!**_

Ten minutes later he stepped out of his room. He looked amazing. He was wearing a tight black shirt, black jeans and a pair of blue and black double tongued converse. I looked down at myself and frowned, compared to him I was nothing. When we walked together people used to knock into me, it was like Edward was only there.

"Are you ready Bells?" he asked

"Just got to put on my shoes." I grabbed my black and white chequered Vanz and headed for the door.

Edward and I walked down the corridor arm in arm. We arrived at the door when a redheaded girl opened it and it bashed me right in the face. I screamed out in pain,

"Gosh Jane! Watch where you're going next time you clumsy bitch!" Edward shouted at her,

"Sorry Edward. I just didn't see her." With that she turned away

"Bells are you alright?" He asked in a soothing voice. I nodded

"Lets just go before all the queues form." I smiled weakly and he lead me to his car.

He fiddled with his stereo and Clair De Lune filled the air.

"Clair De Lune?" I asked

"You know Debussy?

"Only my favourites." I asked and then I blushed

"It's my favourite too." He gave me a reassuring smile.

We arrived at the fair shortly after half eleven and the queues were already chaotic.

"What do you want to go on first?" He asked as we stepped into the park,

"I don't mind. I want to go on the log flume though! I love them things! We shouldn't go on it last cause then we'll wet all your car and we shouldn't go on it first cause then we're cold all day."

"Well that's seems reasonable. Look the bumper cars have no queue. Want to go on them?" he said as he pointed

"Okay but please don't hit me. I don't like it. We should gang up on other people." He nodded and we headed over to the bumper cars and brought two car tokens. I had picked a blue car and Edward picked a gold car. I was 12 and he was 21. The siren started and we sped around the space. I got bumped from behind, I turned to see who it was. I looked down and the car, it was gold and had the numbers 21 printed on it.

"EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUMP ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs to him.

"Sorry." He grinned and I could tell that he was anything but sorry. I hit the pedal, went forward a little and then reversed it at full speed to bump him. I laughed when his car went jolting backwards.

"Your dead!" He threaten and I screamed and rode off. Within seconds I was being bumped from every direction but I couldn't find that one gold car. I looked over my shoulder to see him chatting to some dude in a green car. I looked more carefully and saw him hand over a ten then the dude came speeding towards me. Oh Edward was paying people to bump me. I jumped from my car and walked across the surface,

"_Number 12 please sit back in the car." _The women in the control station said over the intercom,

"No." I carried on walking towards Cullen.

"_If you do not get back in the car then we can't carry on this session." _

"Good." I had stayed to one syllable answers. I had reached about half way to Edward when he jumped out his car and ran away.

"Don't run you coward!" I screamed at him. He knew I couldn't run that's why he was. I thought I could try so I picked up the pace. After about three seconds I tripped and smacked my head. I heard a few screams and then everything went black.

I didn't know how long I'd been out for but when I awoke I was on Edward's lap and he was rocking me slightly. I felt something wet hit my arm and then I heard sobbing.

"Edward… What's wrong?"

"BELLA!" He scream and pulled me into a vice tight hug

"Edward," I wiped the tears from his eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"I was so scared. I'm so sorry Bells! I was just trying to have a laugh I never meant to make you mad." He sobbed again

"It's okay. I kind of see the funny side now. What happened?"

"You were running after me, you tripped and hit you head. You've been out cold for like 10 minutes. I was getting worried. Some stupid man was trying to say you were dead." I looked around and saw a man averting his face from my eyes, must have been him.

"Do you want to go home?" Edward asked and I shook my head.

"No, I feel fine and besides I was having fun before all of this." I shifted in his arms and stood up, he followed and then smiled.

"Can we go on the log flume before anything else happens?" I asked and he nodded. We waited in the queue and soon enough it was our turn. I decided to sit in the middle then when we went forward we wouldn't get that wet and the same for when we went backwards. I had been terribly wrong. When we went forward the water went straight over the people in the front and crashed down on us and that happened with the back too. We were both drenched through. We got off and were making our way to Edward's car, he apparently had a towel in there, when I heard a few wolf whistles but didn't think anything of it until a dude walked into me and his eyes went straight to my top. I looked down at my top and sure enough it had gone see through. I blushed as the dude gave his apologise. I looked at Edward and he was taking his shirt off.

"Here Bells," he said as he handed me his shirt "Just till we get to the car." I smiled and thanked him. I couldn't help but smell the shirt. It smelt like Edward. The one thing I couldn't help but do more than smell his shirt, was to look at Edward. His perfectly formed chest was glistened in water, his hair, limp from the wetness, hung over his eyes and his jeans clung tightly to his legs. I was sure I was dribbling as I stared at him. I heard him cough and my eyes went straight forward again. I blushed, he had seen me staring at him. We reached his car and he handed me a towel, I had no idea why he had towels in his car then I realised he went to the gym. We dried off, he grabbed another shirt and we went back to the fair.

We'd been there for about 3 hours when hunger took over. My stomach rumbled. I laughed and so did Edward.

"Are you hungry Bells?" He asked me

"Just a little. I forgot to bring any extra money so I can't really buy anything." I blushed at my own stupidity

"Silly Bella. I brought money! You could of asked." He smiled and pulled me over to the food stand. "What do you want?"

"A hamburger please." I smiled weakly. He knew I hated people buying me things but he knew I wouldn't disagree to food right now. He paid for our food and handed me my hamburger. I took a bite, it didn't taste wonderful but it was food none the less.

After that Edward dragged me on the twister. I felt incredibly sick, I wasn't dizzy just sick.

"Edward can we go home now please?" I asked

"Sure, what's up?" he sounded concerned and it thrilled me. I don't know why. Maybe it was just having someone care about me or that it was Edward who was cared about me.

"I just feel a bit sick that's all. It'll probably go if I take a nap." I smiled weakly and he nodded. I lay down on the backseat of his car and fell asleep quite quickly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**A/N: I didn't want to make this in another chap so this chap comes as a two parter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Part 2: Helping.

I awoke and found the floor was no underneath me. I scream and then realised Edward was carrying me.

"Sorry. I was startled." I mumbled

"S'okay." He said as he placed me on the floor. My feet touched the ground and I suddenly was heaving. I felt the sick come up my throat, it was all hot and tasted of… Hamburger. I pushed past Edward and ran into the dorm to the toilet. I lifted up the toilet seat and threw up. I slid down the wall and rested my head against the cold floor, it felt so good against my cheek. I felt another batch of sick come up my throat, I leaned over the toilet and threw up. The sick was coming more often. I was leaning over the toilet when I felt someone pull my hair away from my face. I threw up the last little bit and turned to see who it was. Edward. I didn't want Edward to see me like this.

"Edward go! You don't have to see this." I told him

"Bells I cant leave you by yourself. You're so tired and if you fall asleep you'll choke. So in correction I do have to see this." I nodded but that brought more sick up. Edward held back my hair as I vomited the contents of my stomach up. I felt his hand pressed my forehead, it was cold and it felt so good.

"Bella your burnin' up." He grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. I heard him gasp, I guessed it didn't look to good. "Bella your temperate is 101 degrees c. Do you feel hot?" he sounded very concerned

"A little. It's probably a fever or something."

"Well whatever it is you need a lot of bed rest and do not eat anything. You'll start to be sick again." He looked stressed.

"I can't move. I'm too tired." I moaned but then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Usually I would have fought or something but I was too tired. I just laid my head on his chest, it was so cool and it smelt and felt so wonderful.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I rolled over and suddenly hit something hard. I jumped up and screamed but suddenly there were cold hands rubbing my back. I turned to see Edward, fully clothed, sitting in my bed.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"I told you already. You could choke. And beside you were screaming. A lot. I don't know what about but as soon as I came in here you stopped. So I like just stayed." He blushed. Edward Cullen blushed. I never thought I'd see that.

"It's okay just you scared me. I'm…" Before I could finish ma sentence I felt sick come up my throat. My hand raced to my mouth to stop it as Edward grabbed a bucket by the bed. I threw up the sick and then looked at the bucket. It was half full. I didn't remember being sick before. Was Edward sick too?

"Edward were you sick too?"

"No why?"

"Just this bucket is like half full and I don't remember being sick." I confessed.

"Really what was the last thing you remember before waking up?"

"You carrying me to bed." I blushed, that wasn't exactly the truth the last thing I remembered was his scent but that was going a bit too far. "What happened after that?" did I really want to know?

"Well I left you here and I headed to my room. I sat there for like three minutes and I could hear you being sick but then you stopped. I tried to get some sleep but was woken up at about twelveish when you started screaming. I ran into you and I woke you up. I asked you what you were screaming about but you just shook your head. I asked if you want me to say with you and you said yeah, so I stayed. Since then you wake up around every hour and be sick. Then you ask what I'm doing here, I explain and then you fall asleep again. Pretty much like now. You'll probably fall asleep again and wake me up again in an hour asking the same thing. This is the fifth time I've explained it to you." He laughed and so did I.

"I'm so sorry Edward. You can go back to your room if you want."

"No it's okay besides if I leave I don't think the others would be happy." He laughed but I grimaced. They knew that Edward was with me, in my bed?

"They know?"

"They know your sick and they know I'm in here. They told me to stay in here. The first time you screamed, I left but you screamed again. I was about to leave when Alice walked in she said and I quote 'If you leave and she screams, I will kill both of you! I have class and she keeps waking me up!' so I told her I'll stay. She just said good and stormed off." I laughed Ali was never like that, I must have really pissed her off.

"Edward thank you so much for your help but go to sleep you have a lecture tomorrow and you'll be no good to anyone if your tired." I ordered and he nodded.

"Okay. Night Bells, see you in a hour." He said cheerfully as he lay down on my bed. I laid down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me, I rested my head on his chest. My head moved up and down with his breathing. I slowly entered sleep land with dreams filled with Edward Cullen.


	27. Realisation

_**A/N: This is where Bella has an epiphany! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 27: Realisation.

I awoke to find my pillow had gotten hard and was suddenly moving. I went to scream but a hand was over my mouth before it could come out. My eyes travelled along the hand up the arm and to the body to see who it belonged to.

"Are you going to shut up?" he asked. I was too shocked I just nodded. He moved his hand away from my mouth,

"Edward what are you doing?"

"Whoa I think I just had déjà vu for the like twentieth time tonight!"

"What?" I asked confused

"Okay to cut a long story short, believe me its long I've been through it," he counted on his fingers, "Twenty seven times tonight. You were sick. You screamed I came to see if you were okay. I left you screamed I came back. Alice told me I had to stay I did ask you and you said yeah so I stayed. Every hour since I decided to stay here you wake up ask me what's going on and be sick. Then you go back to sleep and the cycle starts again." Things started to rush back to be I remembered waking up and screaming because Edward was here and I got scared. Then I asked loads of questions and fall back asleep. I remembered my dreams, filled with Edward and now I knew why he was in them. He was here.

"Edward, what is time?" I asked

"Quarter to eight if I'm right. The last time you woke was quarter to seven." He looked at the clock "Shit it's ten to ten. Bella you slept for more than an hour." He smiled

"What does that mean?" I asked embarrassed

"Well it means your going to be okay after today but more importantly it mean I'm incredibly late." He jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. I went to follow after him but as I went to get out of bed my foot went in something hot and sticky.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! EDWARD!" I screamed. He rushed in to the room with toothpaste all around his mouth and a toothbrush. I laughed,

"What happened Bells?" he asked

"I think I put my foot in the sick bucket." I pouted

"Oops guess I forgot bout that." He laughed and went back to the bathroom only to return with a towel, which he threw at me. He went back to brushing his teeth. I wiped my foot with the towel and went to say goodbye. He was in the kitchen,

"Edward where are you going?" I asked

"I have a lecture Bells but it finishes at twelve so I'll come straight home after." He smiled

"Promise?"

"Promise!" he walked over and kissed me on my forehead and said his goodbyes.

After he left I sat on the sofa when something hit me, not literally. He had stayed. He had stayed and let me keep him awake. He wasn't angry that I made him late. He had been able to stop my screaming, no one could ever do that. I dreamed about him. I had liked it when he kissed my forehead. I liked it when he promised to come back. And now he was gone and I missed him. I wanted him here with me. What did that mean? It meant I trusted him. It meant that he cared about me. Most of all it meant I LOVED him. Me, plain old Bella Swan was in love with the glorious Edward Cullen. He would never love me back. Just Friends. Just Friends. Why couldn't I believe that? I ran and knocked on Ali's door.

"Bella! What the fuck!?! You keep me awake all night and then wake me up when I try to lie in. what the fuck is your problem?" She was pissed, she never ever spoke to me like that.

"I think I love Edward!" there was no point beating around the bush. She squealed.

"Okay very good reason to get me out of bed! When did you realise it?" she asked as she stepped out her room into the hall, I guessed Jazz was in there and he would go and tell his brother so Ali didn't want him to know.

"About one minute ago. I was just sitting there and I had one of them things what's it called…?"

"Epiphany." She corrected me

"Yeah one of them. He left and then it hit me. He had stayed with me and stopped me screaming and I missed him. So much. I dreamed about him too."

"Awwww. See I told you it would work out." She smiled.

"No Ali it won't work out because he could never love me." I sighed

"Bella, I thought you had an epiphany? He does love you! I can tell. Think about it. How many times have you fucked him? Be honest."

"Once," she gave me the eyebrow, "Twice but that's it!"

"So there was a second time? When?"

"The other night when everyone was out. He came and asked me and I said yeah. No one could have said no to him"

"Where?" she giggled

"I don't think you want to know" I laughed, she defiantly didn't

"Pwease!" and she pouted

"The Sofa." I cringed at the memory

"THE SOFA! WHAT THE FUCK? EVERYONE USES THEM!"

"Told you so! Anyway why does it matter? That we did it."

"Once is a mistake, twice is destiny. He stayed with you last night and he looked after you when you cried and last night when you were sick. He doesn't go out with anyone else yet he goes everywhere with you, the cinema and the fair. He hates Pirates of the Caribbean, Me and Jazz were watching it one night and Jazz asked if he wants to join, he said and I quote 'That film is fucking gay, so unrealistic. And that girl and that guy are dickheads' (_**A/N: Not my thoughts but Alice needed some evidence to why he loves her!) **_But I presume that before the sex he watched it with you?"

"After actually."

"What?" she was confused, it was funny

"I was watching it then we did it. After he just got up and left. I went to have a shower and after I started watching it. He came and sat with me. We watched it all and then started talking."

"So you had sex and then he came back?"

"Yes now carry on with what you were saying before."

"Okay these are all reasons why he loves you. Don't you see he does one thing for others and a different thing for you? Jazz does it for me. Em does it for Rose. Ben does it for Angela. Now Edward does it for you. He's practically your boyfriend even though you try and convince us you're just friends. Rose even thinks your secretly dating."

"Ali if I were dating Edward Cullen I would do everything but not tell anyone! He's so perfect and I would flaunt him like there's no tomorrow!" She laughed

"You're so vain!" was she joking?

"Ali you're vain! I don't care about what I look like or who I go out with. I'm just saying that if I had Edward I'd tell everyone, I wouldn't be ashamed. Besides you do it with Jazz! If a girl even looks at him you like 'Back of bitch he's mine!' You know it's true!"

"Okay maybe I do." She laughed, "So are you going to tell him?"

"No. I don't want to risk losing him. I couldn't bear it! It's better to be just friends than to lose him." I grimaced; a life without Edward was slowly becoming impossible.

"Okay but when he finally admits his love for you. You sure to hell have to say it back! Alice will know if you don't and she will severely punish you! Now Alice is off to bed cause Alice got woken up by her best friend all night and Alice has a lecture in an hour an half. Alice would also appreciate it if you didn't make noise for that period of time."

"Okay I won't as long as you stop addressing yourself in the third person. Bella thinks that's creepy!" I joked

"Okay I get the point Bells. By the way test Edward, call him Eddie. Jazz did once and he nearly got punched in his face. If he doesn't say anything then he loves you." I nodded and she went back into her bedroom and left me alone with my thoughts. Thoughts that all lead back to Edward.

Edward came home at twelve-oh-five just like he promised.

"Hey Bells," he gave me a kiss on the forehead, "You feeling better?" I nodded, "You want some toast? It's s'posed to help." "Yeah please. Toast sounds nice. Thanks Eddie." I did as Ali told me to and prayed he'd tell me not to call him that,

"No problem Bells. I just wanna help you." Damn you Edward Cullen!

He made me some plain toast, no butter and I ate it. He picked up my plate and began to wash it.

"Edward you don't have to do that." I stated as I went over to the sink.

"What happened to Eddie?" he asked looking down at me. I wasn't about to confess it was a test, I needed to make something up.

"Figured you might not like it." _Lame Bella you could've done better_

"It's okay. I don't let anyone else call it me but mostly they are taking the piss out of me when they say it. You can call me Eddie if you want. As long as you're not takin the piss." He smiled. Eddie, I liked it and besides he called me Bells so he should get a nickname.

"Okay Eddie. You can sit down now; I'll do the washing up. You've probably been really busy today and all I've done is sat around!"

"But Bells your ill!" Truth was I was feeling worst since I'd eaten the toast but I wasn't going to tell Edward that.

"Eddie just let me clean up. I want to help!" I said as he grabbed the tea towel from me. I nudged him and then he nudged me but then a familiar feeling happened in the back of my throat. I ran into the bathroom but couldn't make it to the toilet and the contents of my mouth spilled out onto the floor. Edward came rushing in after me. I cried, why was this happening to me? I hated sick!

"Bells, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just don't think I'm ready for food yet." I laughed weakly, stepped over my sick and went to the sink to brush my teeth. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pick me up. There was a tingly sensation wherever their skin touched mine. There was only one touch that could do that to me.

"Edward put me down. I need to clean up my sick!"

"No _you_ are going to bed. While _I _clean up your sick. You need to rest!" I sighed and just nodded, there was no way I could win against Edward. He placed me in my bed and wrapped the quilt around me.

"Sleep Bells. You need it. The bucket is here and just shout if you need anything else." He moved the hair that had stuck to my forehead and kissed it, then he left. I fell asleep dreaming of the one I loved. Edward. I knew that from now on every time I went to bed I would dream of him.


	28. Shopping, Clubs and Booze

_****_

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews! I luved them all! :D! If i knew all of you reviews, i'd hug u all! OH HERES THE 2ND EPOV! Enjoy

_**To DennyRose: No Bella is not pregnant. She just had food poisoning. I thought about doing that story line but it is a bit common so i didnt want to put it in. Also i think it would just complicate things between them.**_

_**Disclaimer: If i was Stephenie Meyer, would i actually have time to sit and write this story?? :P No is the answer!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 28: Shopping, Clubs and Booze (WARNING!)**_

_**Four day later.**_

I had stopped being sick in the late hours of last night. This morning I had managed to keep down a glass of orange juice and some toast. Today was the eve of my birthday, Ali had insisted we go out to celebrate and later that night we were all going to a club off campus named Eclipse. Ali, Rose, Angela and I were all going to the hair salon to get out hair and nails done, I refused but Ali said she was paying for it as a birthday treat and I had to go. I had my hair curled and it came just up to my shoulders, my nails were a bright pink. I had a feeling they might match my dress she had supposedly brought. Ali had hers straightened for a change and it looked so nice, she had black nails polish on. Rose had hers frizzy like a blonde afro and she had yellow nails. Angela had hers in a bun with some red flowers with red nail polish. Everyone looked so nice and I honestly thought this night was going to be okay that is until I heard the one word I hated,

"SHOPPING!" Alice screamed as soon as everyone was done. My mouth dropped instantly and a frown appeared on my face.

"Bella what's wrong? You've gone a deathly white." Angela stated

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was my response

"What's wrong Bells?" Rose asked confused but Alice laughed, she knew exactly what was going on.

"Duhhh. Rose sometimes yeah you are really stupid. We are taking her shopping! Why else does she go that white?" The evil pixie girl smiled and the end of her statement and I felt like going and ripping off her head and feeding it to a very hungry lion.

"Oh Bells. Get over it! besides it's for your party! Be happy." Stupid Rose taking the stupid pixie's side! I huffed and they dragged me by my arms into a shop. Ali pushed me into the changing rooms and told be to stay there. She rushed back throwing things over the top. There was a heap of clothes when she finished, it consisted of underwear, a few dresses, tops, shorts and skirts. I heard the door open and Alice came in, I screamed and she told me to shut up.

"Bells, I think you short go with black lace bra and pantie set, the pink boobtube dress with a pair of black shorts underneath with a high heeled boots. What you think?" she smiled sweetly but it wasn't working.

"I think I don't want to die tonight!" I shouted and she groaned,

"Okay what do you want to wear?" I gasped,

"Did Ali just ask for my opinion?" she nodded, "Well I like what you choose and I'll wear it," she smiled evilly, "One condition. I get to wear my knee high converse instead of boots. Deal?" she sighed and stuck out her hand. I shook it.

"Deal." She mumbled.

Everyone was waiting on me; they were all waiting in the living room. Rose and Em and Jazz and Ali and Angela and Ben were all coming to my 'party'. Most of all Edward was coming too. I had told them not to bother but they insisted. I finished tying my laces when Ali rushed in.

"Bells if you don't move your butt soon I'll tell Edward your secret." She gave me an evil grin. I stood up and walked through the door.

"SHE'S READY!" Ali shouted to everyone, who looked like they were asleep, which was followed by a round of 'finally'. I looked at Edward. He was staring open mouthed at me and I blushed. He must of noticed because his mouth immediately shut to, he looked away but I could see the tint of red in his cheeks. He was blushing just as much as me.

We caught a taxi to the club, which Jazz had insisted on paying for no matter how much Ali and I said we wanted to pay some. I took one foot in and everyone's eyes turn to me. I blushed fiercely but I felt a strong hand on my back pushing me in. It made my skin burn where it had been. I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me.

"Don't worry Bells, you look gorgeous." He smiled his crooked smile. I blushed and moved my face away from him.

I had been in the club no longer than five minutes and I already had three drinks. Men kept buying them for me; I couldn't be rude so I drank them. Suddenly everything got blurry and I can't remember much after that.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**EPOV**_

_**A/N: The 2**__**nd**__** and possibly last EPOV! Its sad I knw! Any I'm warning you now! I'm not telling you what for! That just ruins it!!! But beware! Some may find this Part disturbing, I however find it rather sweet in a way.**_

* * *

**_Part Two: Drinks, Drinks and More Drinks._**

Bella looked so fucking beautiful tonight, and I wasn't the only one to notice. Guys kept coming and going buying her drink after drink after drink and getting a stare down her top, like she's a piece of meat. I would never treat her like a piece of meat, Bella, She means so much more to me than that, i love her. I have loved her since that very first day, with the frosties! How could i not love Bella? She's so perfect and funny and everything. They just want to use her, to sleep with her, and after that, she'll never hear from them again, feeling used, rejected, and worthless but i'll always be there.

_Just friends…….._

Those words will permanently stick in my head and haunt me until the day I die. I was such a fucking knob that day, how could I say that to a beautiful creature like Bella. Just friends, just fucking friends, I'm no expert but I'm sure _just friends_ don't do what we did a few days ago and me being a complete dick, left her. At least i did go back, i had a feeling i was going to say something i didnt want to like '_I love you Bella.' _I just couldnt say it, no matter how true it might be. If she didn't say it back my heart would break into a million pieces. What if our friendship would never be the same again after that? Was it the right thing to do then?

"Edward?" She sounded so beautiful when she said my name, even when drunk. I didn't reply and she cleared her throat.

"Uh?"

"Do you reckon I should give that guy over there my number?" indicating to the bad-boy-wannabe, pants half-way down his ass and cap to the side, knocking down shots of vodka, at the end of the bar.

"Na" Poor Bella deserves more than that. I wish she'd choose me. I love her so much and i just cant say it. I'm a whimp!

"Why not?" she asked puzzled. Every time she gets that look, I just want to grab hold of her and tell her how beautiful I think she truly is.

"Honestly?"

"Of course?!" she giggled, god she was drunk!

"Well, he looks like the type who will swallow you in and spit you out in less than hour." I said without taking a breath.

"Ok" she said, raising an eyebrow, she obviously took my opinions seriously because when the guy came over to by her a drink; she instantly took my arm around her shoulder to pretend to be together. I liked how my arm felt there, like it belonged there. Around her, around Bella.

"Edward?" she asked sounding a little bit tipsy.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked rather too caringly.

"Do you think I would make a good girlfriend?"

"Yeah, of course" I don't know what could have possibly brought that on.

"Good, caus-"

"Hey sweetheart, wanna drink?" some lousy drunk asked, giving her the wink. Did he really think he had a chance with someone as elegant as Bella? Even thought tonight she wasn't as elegant as usual.

"No, it's OK." She said politely.

"So, that's how it is, you come in here with your strapless top and hot pants, giving us fellas the wrong idea!" he was starting to attracted attention, he was going to far.

"Hold on ju-"

"You get us guys to buy you a drink, but when it comes to us wanting something from you, you run a mile. SLAG!" he yelled as he chucked his drink at her dress.

"Hey cool it off!" I screamed, I just lost it, I wasn't aware of what was coming over me.

"Oh, so you're on the slag's side now are ya?"

No one calls Bella a slag, not my Bella, I closed my eyes, that very moment I remembered that night when I punched Ben. When my eyes were open again, the man was clutching his nose and my hand was covered in his blood. I looked to Bella; she rushed to my side to give me the mother of all bear hugs.

"You didn't have to do that." She slurred into my ears, I could tell she was close to tears, in response, I held her tighter.

"Do you wanna take this little lady to the restroom to clean off?" the friendly barman asked concerned, he could obviously tell that she was in no fit state to do it herself.

I managed to get her hair dry but there was some liquid on her cleavage, I was very uncomfortable at this stage.

"Bella, could you…" indicating her top. But she got the wrong message and undid it.

"No Bella, that wasn't what I meant."

"You've seen me naked plenty of times, what's the difference?" I loved that about her so care free, even when she's talking nonsense it makes perfect sense.

"Uhmmm…okay."

As I got to the valley of her breasts, she let out a moan of my name.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Hell no!" she grinned, the next thing I know, where locked in a mad passionate kiss.

"I thought you didn't want to do this again?" all the mixed signs she's sending me were giving me whiplash. Instead of answering she just griped me into another kiss this one I couldn't get out of!

She pushed me into a cubicle whilst I was undoing my trousers and shirt.

With my shirt off and my trousers around my ankles along with my boxers, I started to get to work on Bella, she already took her shirt off, I was so impatient that I just quickly took her shorts and knickers off, and pushed her up against the wall. Her legs instantly wrapped around my waist.

It was all such a rush, I was so excited to be inside her after so long, this time, and there was no foreplay, just straight to the good stuff. I thrust harder than I thought was possible, leaving her digging her nails into my back begging for more. She was moaning my name, and I was moaning hers, I was surprised no one came in to check out the noise. I'm so close to my release that it was unreal, I hope that she was too.

I gave her some more hard thrusts, and then released myself inside her around the same time as she did, and boy she was screaming, screaming louder than I've ever heard her scream before, and she was digging into my back like no tomorrow.

When I went to pull out of her, she did something I never expected, she pulled me in for a kiss, not a wild one like before but soft and caring.

"Don't go" she gasped into my mouth.

"Now why would I do that?" I said stroking the hair back from her face, and then I saw her properly. Those eyes, filled with sorrow, then she told me something I wanted to hear for so long.

"I love you Edward." I could tell in her voice that she meant it; all along I was trying to find the perfect words to describe how I feel, and now I found them.

"I love you too." I pressed my forehead to hers. It was all clammy but it was still beautiful and then she passed out. But not before leaving me with one final kiss. A sweet vodka tasting kiss but in my mind Bella had never tasted that good before.

* * *

**_A/N: Did you like it?? If you did review please!!! :P if you do i am forever in your service!!! :D_**


	29. Together at Last!

_**A/N: Okaii this is the penultimate (2nd last) chap! **_

_**Thanks to all the reviews!!!!!!! :D i love you all!!!!! :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! I own Twilight! I own Twilight! I lie! :'(**_

* * *

Chapter 29: Together at Last!

I woke up with a massive headache and my throat burned. I rolled over and hit something, I screamed. You'd think I was used to it now. I looked up and sure enough it was Edward. He smiled at me and my mouth dropped, what had happened? I looked at Edward, he was shirt-less. Then everything came rushing back, the club, the drinks, that awful guy and the sex. I groaned not again.

"What's up Bells?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Did we you know? Again?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?" he seemed offended.

"Yeah I remember little parts but not many. I wasn't sure."

"Oh okay. Well I'm going for breakfast and then I've a lecture. So I'll be back about oneish okay?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead and left.

I got out of bed and dressed myself before stomping off to Ali's room. I banged on the door at first there was no answer. I banged again but then a very pissed looking Alice answered,

"What the fuck do you want Bells?" she said sleepily

"Me and Edward had sex again!" I started to cry. She pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"Shhhh baby. It's okay. What happened?"

"I have no idea. I was pissed out my head and that's about it. All I remember was guys keep buying me drinks and then there was this guy who threw his drink over me and Edward came with me to clean up and bam! Third time." She laughed, "Ali if once is a mistake and twice is destiny. What's the third time?"

"Love Bella. Love." That word brought floods of memories back,

"_I love you Edward."_

"_I love you too."_

"Ali I think I told Edward I loved him. And I think he said it back." She squealed and pulled me into her harder.

"I told you it would work out! All along I said it and look it came true!" she smiled, "I'm so happy for you Bells!"

"I told Edward I didn't remember and now I need to find a sober way of telling him." She grinned an evil grin, I knew she had a plan.

Alice had booked us into one of the most expensive restaurants on campus, Jazz had paid for all of it and now all I had to do was get Edward there. I sighed that could be harder than it sounded.

"Edward do you want to have dinner with me?" I asked as soon as he walked in the door.

"Sure Bells. When? Tomorrow, Saturday?"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight! Bit short notice. I was actually kind of busy tonight. Maybe another night." I sighed and said okay.

I sat and sulked on the sofa for about an hour before I felt the other end of the sofa go down. I didn't look up, I knew it wasn't the person I wanted it to be.

"Bella," It was Jazz, "My brother and Alice told me what happened between you two. Are you alright?" I nodded

"I could go speak to my brother if you like. Get him to go out with you tonight. I think he's just embarrassed. He's never been in love. So I'm guessing he's confused and emotional right now. And having the girl you love not remember her telling you she loves you isn't very good for the ego." He laughed and I joined in,

"Thanks Jazz. I owe you one." He nodded and the went to Edwards room. Five minutes later Jazz walked out and gave me the thumbs up. I ran to Ali and asked her to do my clothes and make up. She dressed me in a knee length tight black studded dress with some studded stilettos and a black wrap. She had done my make up and made it look natural apart from the eye shadow which was a lightish black. Edward met me at the door of our dorm. He was dressed in a denim shirt and black baggy jeans with a pair of black converse. His shirt fitted his body perfectly, showing off all his abs. His mouth dropped and shut in a matter of a second, he was trying not to give himself away. That made me blush. We walked to his Volvo and headed to the restaurant.

We ate mostly in silence but silence between him and I was never uncomfortable. It was as if we could understand each others silences. We got back to the car and he turned to me, locking his eyes with mine.

"Bella, do I get to take you somewhere now?" he asked I just nodded, I was much too entrapped by his eyes to think let alone talk. We drove for a few miles and then he stopped. I looked around but there were no lights or buildings. It looked like a field or meadow of some sort.

"Edward where are we?" I asked, scared he might try and kill me here and that had been his plan all along.

"I love this place, I come here to think. It's special to me so I thought I should share it with you." I smiled it was such an Edward thing to say. We walked into the open space and I gasped, it was beautiful. Words actually couldn't describe this place. He sat on the ground and patted the grass beside him. I sat down and laid back, staring at the stars. I felt him lie down next to me.

"The stars are beautiful out here. No pollution, so clear to see." I said whilst still staring at them,

"It pales in comparison." He grinned

"In comparison to what?" I asked innocently

"You." He didn't even bother to break it to me easy, just came straight out with it. I blushed, a lot.

"Edward…" he interrupted me,

"No Bella. There is something between us and you know it. I think it scares you so you try and ignore it. But I'm not ignoring it anymore. I want you Bella. I need you. I know you want me too. You've said it twice and even if you don't remember I do. And…" I cut him off with my lips. I pressed them to his fiercely. His hands went to the back of my head pushing me closer to him and my fingers twirled in his hair. I pulled back for air,

"I was going to say, I love you Edward." He grinned

"I knew you did! I love you too Bells. More than you will ever know!" I laughed,

"Impossible! You cant love me as much as I love you."

"You compare one tree to the whole forest!" he laughed and I shut him up with my lips. They felt like they belonged there. Every time we broke apart, they called back to him. We pulled back and I pressed my forehead to his,

"So are we together?" I asked shyly

"At last!" He laughed, "You don't know how long I've waited for you." He smiled and I couldn't help it, my lips somehow found their way back to his.


	30. Yes!

_**A/N: Last Chapter! And then the epilogue! I don't know whether I should do a sequel or is that just pushing it? Review and let me know!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 30: Yes!

It was our 1st month anniversary, so I thought I'd make dinner and buy a new set of sexy lingerie, this is gonna be so romantic, everyone else is out to give us privacy.

"Honey I'm home!" he said theatrically.

"Your home early, I haven't even started dinner yet." I asked, puzzled, but none the less I rushed up to him and gave him a welcome kiss.

"I thought we'd go out for dinner, after all, you're not the best cook" he whispered in the crook of my neck.

"Well, I'm making dinner you're gonna have to deal with it!" I was starting to giggle now.

"Forget dinner" he grinned in my neck, "I want desert!" he growled as he lifted me by my ass and took me to mine/our room.

"Edward Cullen! You're gonna put me down this instant!"

And he did put me down, but not before he got a cheeky pinch at my bum.

"Uhmmm…… what's this?" he asked teasingly towards my lingerie bag, he knew damn well what it was!

"Well, it _was_ you're anniversary present, but, now you'll never now." I teased; two can play at this game.

"Let's see…." He peeked in the bag to pull out my blue lacy bra and matching thong.

"It's a shame that looks so much better when I tried it on." I pouted, he wanted it and we both knew it.

"Well to be honest, I don't care what lingerie you wear, you'll still look absolutely stunning in my eyes."

And there was something about the way he said it, the way he threw the underwear back on the bed when he said it, the way he looked me in the eyes when he said it that made me realise how beautiful I truly was in his eyes.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He said gently, stroking my hair, he knew only he could get away with calling me Isabella.

"I love you to, Edward." I said back just as gently, our faces were so close yet we did nothing, just standing there and looking into each other's eyes.

"All I want to do tonight is to be with you." He said dreamily as I pulled him in for a kiss.

It wasn't a mad, passionate, kiss. It was a sweet, meaningful one. This ended up with us lying on the bed undressing each other.

"Bella, you mean so much to me, I want to do more than just have sex with you, I want to make love to you." He said, looking me dead in the eye. Our shirts were off but he didn't look at my bra, but my eyes.

"I want you to make love to me too."

Then he started to kiss me on my neck, knowing that it will always make me giggle, and then he worked his way up to nibbling on my ear, then my lips. I already took his trousers off by now.

"Edward." I moaned into his mouth.

"Yeah." He panted into mine.

"You don't want any dinner, do you?" I phrased it as an obvious question.

"Nah, you're more than enough." He whispered into my cheek, I love the way his warm breath brushes against my skin.

Then, he just stopped and pushed me flat on my back as he made sweet kisses down my neck, to the valley of my breasts, to my navel, where he stopped again to undo my skirt, still kissing all newly exposed areas until he had my skirt off completely.

"Is that a front clasp?" he asked. All I could do was moan and nod in reply.

Then he skilfully undid the clasp with his mouth, sucking on my right breast when exposed, god it felt good. Then swapping breasts a few moans later was pure bliss!

I was urging for him to come into me, to be apart of me, and like a mind reader, he took off my soaked knickers and threw them on the floor, then slowly slid off his boxers whilst hovering over my entrance. Once they were off, he threw them on the floor as well.

The next thing I know, he was inside me, not thrusting hard and ruthlessly, but slow and sweetly.

"I love you Bella, so much." He panted in the crook of my neck, which made me dig my nails deeper into his back.

"I love… you…t-to Edward." I gasped in between breaths.

As I held him tighter, he pushed in deeper.

It was incredible, I didn't know where he ended and I began anymore, I screamed for more until I felt myself just crumble under his heavenly presence, and then I felt his cock twitch and knew he I was feeling the same. We then released ourselves in unity I couldn't say anything, except his name, I couldn't think of anything, except his name until we were left fully relieved. Edward rolled off me trying to catch his breath.

"Happy anniversary, honey." I loved it when he called me honey.

"Happy anniversary, Edward." I panted as I stroked his hair. Then Edward pulled me into a soft hug as I lay with my head on his chest, drawing patterns to make him giggle, but before I dozed off to sleep, I heard Edward say four simple words so gently that I knew that they could get me through anything when they came from his lips.

"I love you Bella."

I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up and frantically searched for Edward but his wasn't here. I grabbed one of his shirts and pulled it on before exiting the room. I stepped out the door and the lights were dimmed. There was a light flicker of light coming from the kitchen. Candles. I entered the kitchen, it glowed with the light from a dozen candles all scattered around. In the middle there was a table covered in rose petals with one candle in the middle. Edward turned and looked at me, a smile grew on his lips.

"What's funny Eddie?" I pouted

"Nothing just thinking about how damn sexy you look in my clothes!" I blushed, he always gave me compliments when I was in his clothes. "Sit," he said as he gestured to the table and chairs. I did as I was told and sat down, he took a seat opposite me. He took both my hands in his,

"Bella, I've only known you a year and we've only been going out a year but I think no correct that know that I don't want anyone else but you," I was confused what was he saying? I understood when he got down on one knee and pulled out a little box,

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as soon as I saw it

"Hang on Bells, I haven't even asked yet," we laughed, "I cant imagine my life without you. I'd do anything for you. Will you do me the honour of being Mrs Cullen?" he smiled as did I. I like that Mrs Bella Cullen. It sounded so right.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed for the second time and I jumped into his arms and kissed his lips forcefully. He smiled a loving smile and took me to our room for the second time that night.


	31. Epilogue

_**A/N: Thanks to all my readers!!! More thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I Luv you all!!! Your all my stars that fill the sky!!**_

**_I'm thinking i might do a sequel! What do u reckon should happen?? Review and let me know!! Oh and just to clarify i was a month not a year! i was gonna do year when i wrote it then thought it was too long so i changed it month!_**

__

Here I stand, all dressed in white. I'm standing across from Ali, she is so huge. I'm surprised she fitted into her dress. Ali and Jazz have been married for four months but Ali found out she was pregnant four months before. Rose and Ali had done my makeup and my hair, I hate to admit it but I look quite nice.

"Bella you look so beautiful! I can't wait till I get married. You two will be my bridesmaids!" Rose says as I turn examining myself in the mirror, my dress has a corset top but when it reaches my hips it puffs out. The train goes on for about 2 metres after the dress is finished, Ali had designed it so that was to be expected. Ali squealed. Any normal person would be exhausted to be planning two weddings, having a baby and studying but Ali never gets tired!

"Bells you really do look beautiful!" Ali says. She burst into tears,

"Stupid Hormones!" She screams as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. I laugh and so does Rose,

"Ali, don't cry you'll ruin your makeup!" Rose says as she grabbed a tissue and gave it to the not so little pixie. Alice wipes her eyes with the tissue and smiles.

"All better now!" She says as she reapplies her mascara. There's a knock at the door,

"Come in!" I shouted as Alice places the veil in my hair. My father steps into the room and his mouth instantly drops, I blushed.

"Bella…" He was obviously speechless. Rose broke the silence by running up our father and giving him an almighty hug.

"Dad, we've missed you so much!" I say as I walk over to join in with our family hug, I didn't expect to feel something hard pressing into my back. When I turn Ali is there joining in with our hug, I give her the eyebrow.

"Sorry I was feeling left out! Don't deny the pregnant girl a hug!" she smiles as I wrap my arm around her pulling her properly into the hug. My dad kisses Ali on the forehead, they had been real close since the whole wedding thing. Truth be told I think he would prefer if it was Ali I was marrying today instead of Edward. He and Ali always got on better than him and Edward ever has.

"Bells can I have a word alone please?" he asks as I pull out the hug, I nod and follow him into the bathroom.

"What's up Dad?" I ask

"Bells, are you sure this is what you want? I know you and Edward care a lot about each other but are you sure your ready for marriage?" I sigh, this is the hundredth time Dad has tried to convince me not to marry Edward since he found out.

"Dad, I want Edward. Now and forever, without him life isn't life. A life without Edward isn't worth living. I know you probably think we're too young but Edward and I love each other, it's the only thing that I am absolutely sure of, with the exception of knowing I love you, Mum and Rose. Please just respect my decision and be happy for me." I love my dad but he gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Okay Bells, I'm sorry. It's just your growing up, my baby girl's growing up." He says

"Dad, Rose is getting married soon as well you know."

"But you are my youngest and I always thought Rose would never get married so I'm surprised, it'll dawn on me soon enough. You though I always knew you'd get married, have lots of children and be happy but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I'm sorry baby girl but I'm just finding it hard to deal with." He pulls me into a hug

"Dad, I'll always be your baby girl. But now I'm just your baby girl who's married." I sigh and he kisses my forehead.

"I love you Bells and never forget that. Even when you're busy with your job, Edward and your little kiddies you better still come visit me." I feel something wet hit my hair, he's crying.

"Always." Ali comes rushing in and tells me I have to go now. Dad takes my hand and pulls me out the room. Ali and Rose are waiting for me, they leave the room first followed by me and Dad. The organ starts and my heart is doing about hundred-and-fifty beats per minute. Ali and Rose lead and we follow shortly after. I look straight down the aisle and there he is. Mr very own prince charming, standing beside Peter Pan (Em) and Goldie Locks (Jazz). At this point in time my life is like a fairy tale. Ali goes first, she pairs off with Jazz and they take their seats. Next are Rose and Em, they do the same. That leaves me and Dad the only other people standing, I walk down the aisle and I see his eyes light up, his gorgeous green eyes. Even after all this time, when I see them my heart beats faster. My Dad kisses me and hands me to Edward, who takes my hands and pulls me beside him.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen take the Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest says,

"I do." He grins at me

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take the Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I grin at him

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." I lean forward and so does he our lips are just about to meet when,

"Holy Shit!" Ali screams, everyone turns to face her, "I think my waters just broke!" She states as Jazz quickly ushers her out the room. I turn back to Edward and he kisses me, a passionate love filled kiss. He pushes me back so he can look at my face,

"Now Bella, I love you so much and wish we could say like this forever. However we should change, it has become apparent that our niece or nephew is as impatient as their mother." I laugh,

"But think about it, this is so great. Their birthday with be on our anniversary!" I say. I squeal and pull him into a kiss. Suddenly the ground is gone beneath me and I am in his arms. He races up the stairs to our room and places me in front of the door.

"After you Mrs Cullen." He says

"Indeed Mr Cullen." I say as I pull him into another kiss,

"Behave Bella. We have a baby to meet!" I squeal and rush in.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Five hours later Ella Mary Ava Cullen was born weighing 6lb 8 ounces. She came into this world through a drug-free birth. Poor Jazz had a broken nose and two broken fingers, turns out Ali could be a violent little pixie. Apparently she had punched Jazz in the face for putting her through it all and 'accidentally' broke his fingers as she gripped his hand. We walked into the room and the scene looked like in belonged in a film rather than right in front of us. Alice and Jasper were sitting side by side in Ali's bed with Mary lying on their chests, her left side on Ali with her right on Jazz. She had her Dad's blond locks and her Mum's brown eyes.

"Thank you for her Jazz! I love her so much! There is only one other person I love more in the world," she pointed at Jazz, "You!" and he leaned forward to kiss her. I felt the tears well up in my eyes but kept the back. We walked over to the bed, Edward took the chair and I sat on his lap.

"Heyya Bells. Sorry I swore at your wedding and kind of interrupted your first kiss as man and wife." She smiled at me

"No worries Ali." I grinned, "And what is this little cutie called?" I asked,

"This is Ella Mary Ava Cullen, the latest addition to _our _family." She emphasised on the our, five hours ago I was the new addition but now this little girl was. Then something hit me,

"Ali, why did you name her that?"

"Well Jazz called her Ella because he looked in a book and apparently it means 'Beautiful Fairy' which Jazz said sounds like me. I chose Mary because it's my name and we both liked Ava." That's it the tears started pouring out at that point,

"That's so sweet Ali!" I squealed as I gently gave her a hug. I saw Jazz and Edward share a 'Gosh women' look and then Edward said,

"Well done bro! She's a stunner!" He peered over my shoulder to get a closer look. Ella stirred at the noise before she woke up, her eyes opened a little and her head moved towards Ali then Jazz then me and finally Edward. Her eyes kept on Edward for a long time before her head moved back to look at her mum. Even this tiny little baby was dazzled by Edward but I can't say I don't blame her. This was the ideal ending to a perfect day. Two more Cullen girls, which Ali was pleased about, and two very happy couples. Perfect. Was this our happy ever after?

* * *

Epilogue: Happy Ever After?


	32. HELP! AN

**_A/N: Okaii so i've been having a bad case of Writers Block! _**

**_I did decided to do a sequel as that is what most of you wanted but i couldn't think of an interseting storyline._**

**_So i've started brainstormin ideas and hopefully that would result in me to start writing! _**

**_Also i need some orignal ideas for both good and bad events, so if you have any send me a message._**

**_Thanks alot for reading_**

**_Twilighters2k9!_**


	33. Sequel!

The Sequel is up!

It's called Dealing With Life!

Please Read and Review!

I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm working really hard on this story so it takes more time.

As always suggestions are welcome! You readers are the important people so if you want something to happen, I'll see what I can do!

Thanks

Twilighters2k9!

xx

P.S I got a accont so i can post pictures of outfits and stuf from my stories. The links on my Homepage


	34. Another Authors Note!

HEY!

I just thought I'd leave a message for all the readers of this story!

I'm still getting loads of reviews, thank you all so much!

It means a lot to me to know you all like it!

Remember to check out the sequel too, Dealing With Life!

Leave a review there too!

Also i might be starting a new story soon so everyone check that out

i could use some ideas too so feel free to PM them to me =D

xxx


End file.
